


Holmes for the Holidays

by johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Series: Our First Role-Play Chat [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prank War, Drinking, Drunk John Watson, Drunk Lestrade, Engagement, Fist Fights, Heartfelt Talk, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This story is the transcript of the story we have created.Christmas festivities at Mycroft & Greg's leads to lots of fluff.There is a seperate Johnlock chat that goes along with this as well - Geese and Sussexhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/12978528





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg                      I did get more excited around Christmas time and when I knew Alice was going to be staying for two and a half weeks, it made it even better. I took a lunch break at work, the last few weeks being long and tiring with a large murder case so I phoned Mycroft.

Mycroft                 I was leaning back in my chair with my eyes closed - negotiations during this time of year were always tedious, what with everyone wanting to take time off for various events and observances, so I was taking advantage of a temporary lull to collect myself. My head was pounding, and I desperately needed a glass of bourbon. My silent meditation was interrupted by the chirping of my phone. I smiled slightly, seeing that it was Greg. "Hello, Greg." I said quietly.

Greg                      "Hey... You okay?" I frowned when he answered the phone rather quietly and I was worried that I'd caught him in the middle of an important meeting.

Mycroft                 "Yes, ... just... this time of year is stressful. I have a lot on my plate."

Greg                      "Yeah, sorry, did you want me to leave you?" I asked softly and the last few weeks, we'd barely had dinner together and only had small chats in bed.

Mycroft                 "No... no, it's all right. I have a few minutes. I miss having time to chat" I sighed.

Greg                      "I know but we should have some time off over Christmas to have plenty of... Chats...” I smirked slightly and I was sipping from my warm coffee in my other hand.

Mycroft                 "Mm-hmm," I mumbled absently. "I will be late coming home again tonight, unfortunately. I expect the meeting with the Russian delegate to drag out unreasonably, as it usually does. Don't wait up for me."

Greg                      "No, no, I need to ask you something... If that's okay...” I sigh slightly where I had missed him a lot and we caught the odd lunch together but we were often passing strangers.

Mycroft                 "Certainly, dear. What do you need?"

Greg                      "Well... I just wanted to ask whether it was alright if Alice stayed with us for a couple weeks where she's got time off for Christmas...” I explained and fidgeted with my cup where I was dying for a cigarette.

Mycroft                 "I'd be delighted to have her come visit. When would you be picking her up?" I suddenly realized that the flat had no seasonal decorations... Oh dear God, is Greg going to insist on a tree and all the glittery finery? I shuddered at the thought.

Greg                      "Probably tomorrow evening, I should only be on a half day tomorrow and I imagine she'll have half the house in tow...” I smirk as I sip my coffee and I was thinking about where my old Christmas decorations had been put when I moved in.

Mycroft                 "I will try to get home at a more reasonable hour tomorrow, then." I sighed. I'd never say no to Alice visiting - I know how important it was to Greg to be able to spend time with his daughter - but this was just going to be one more thing on the mountain of things to be taken care of before my week off. I hadn't told Greg I was taking the week of Christmas off. I knew that while he sometimes worked on Christmas Day - especially after Caroline left - he usually compensated by taking the remainder of that week off.

Greg                      I'd worked the last two Saturdays so I could take the whole of the Christmas week off, not having to work Christmas day so I could spend more time with Mycroft and Alice. I was going to surprise him with that, "It's fine, dinner will be in the oven for you and I'll make sure the bath is done up for you...”

Mycroft                 "Sounds divine. I'll try not to wake you." Anthea poked her head into my office, nodding that my next meeting was ready to begin. "I have to get to another meeting, dear. No rest for the wicked, as they say. Oh, and Greg? There's a pack of cigarettes in the top drawer of my desk." I smiled.

Greg                      "Thank you, I will try to resist temptation as much as I can and I'll see you later... Love you...” I grinned and I was worried about him where he sounded so tired. More tired than I was.

Anthea                  I handed my Boss two headache pills, hot cup of tea, and a biscuit from Mrs Hudson You need these.  The Delegates are waiting in the meeting room.

Mycroft                 "You are a mind reader, Anthea." I gratefully took the pills, swallowing them down dry, and the tea and biscuit were perfect. "Anthea, I'm going to need Christmas decorations for my flat. Greg's daughter will be visiting, and I'm sure he'll want everything to be sufficiently festooned with tinsel and the like."

Anthea                  **typing on BlackBerry** all done Sir.

Mycroft                 It was well after midnight when my car finally dropped me at my flat. The Russian delegate had finally relented on his demands, and agreed to the terms Mycroft had presented him, thank God. I quietly unlocked the door and entered, hanging my suit jacket and umbrella in the hall, and kicking off my shoes. I saw that there was a light on in my study, so I walked quietly to the door, to find Greg asleep sitting in the chair, the book he had been reading resting on his lap. I walked over to him, stroking his cheek. "Greg... Greg... come upstairs, love," I murmured in his ear. He started to stir.

Greg                      I had been reading in his study since I couldn't sleep in bed, not realising I'd fallen asleep until I felt Mycroft brushing my cheek. I rose my head from the back of the chair, smiling tiredly up at him.

Mycroft                 I looked at his sleepy face softly. "Come to bed, love," I took his hand and pulled him up off the chair. "I told you not to wait up...” I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and put my arm around his waist, guiding him toward the stairs

Greg                      "I couldn't sleep... What time is it?" I yawned as we went up the stairs and I was in my normal thick shorts and t-shirt where it was getting colder again.

Mycroft                 "It's half-past midnight. The Russian delegate is an idiot. After 4 hours of dithering, he finally agreed to the original proposal.

Greg                      "You need to tell him to fuck off more often... Either in Russian or English...” I yawned and then sighed where the bath water would be cold by now. I went to go into our bathroom, looking up when Mycroft moved me towards the bed.

Mycroft                 “I just need to sleep, Greg. The bath can wait till tomorrow." I said, exhaustion apparent on my face.  I stripped off my waistcoat, shirt, and trousers, and climbed into bed

Greg                      "At least in a few days we'll have some proper time off, eh?" I said quietly as I got into bed beside him and pulled him closer to me, so he had his head on my chest.

Mycroft                 "Mmmm," I mumbled, not really paying attention to what Greg had said. I had no sooner laid my head on his chest than sleep took me.

Greg                      I kissed the top of his head where I heard him snoring and dropped off myself a few minutes later. I had plugged Mycroft’s phone in when I woke up around half 6 as he'd forgotten to, seeing a text from Anthea that his 8am appointment so turned off his alarm

 

 

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** after some encouragement, Mr. Slotz decided it was time to return to Russia.  The signed paperwork is on your desk.

Mycroft                 When I woke up, Greg had already left for work. That's odd, I thought - why didn't my alarm go off? I reached for my phone, and saw the time: nearly 8 a.m.  In a panic, I quickly scroll over to my messages, to find the message from Anthea, telling me my 8 a.m. was cancelled. I breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back on the pillows.  My relief was short-lived, however, when I heard the doorbell.

Greg                      I had left a small note by Mycroft when I'd left for work, my mood a little bit better where I was only working until 2pm and then heading to Somerset to pick Alice up for Christmas.

Mycroft                 "Just a minute" I yelled down the stairs, quickly pulling on a pair of trousers and a jumper, and padding down the stairs to answer the door.

Judging by the amount of greenery in front of the man standing at the door, I assume that this is the beginning of Anthea's Christmas decoration delivery assignment.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** The delivery people arrive yet? They've been instructed to do all the decorating if you wish

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I think I will let Greg and Alice do the decorating this evening. Thank you, Anthea

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** I will have them come back when you're done so they can remove the excess.

* * *

Greg                      I was almost running out the door when my shift had finished, and I texted Mycroft to let him know when we'd be back and what we'd be having for dinner. I decided on take out as I was too shattered to cook.

Alice Lestrade      I had just finished wrapping my presents for dad and Mycroft and putting all my bags by the front door when I sent dad a text.

 **Text to Greg** You left work yet?

Greg                      **reply to Alice** Just left London so should be there in an hour, got everything ready?

Alice Lestrade      **Reply to Greg** Yep, hope the boot is empty as I'm bringing half my closet. Never know what outfits I might need with you two lol

Greg                      **reply to Alice** I thought ahead and even put the back seats down. You excited for decorating and baking like we normally do?

Alice Lestrade      I had taken special care to pack the dresses I bought with Anthea a while back, secretly hoping for another excuse to wear them out.

 **Reply to Greg** Haha yea, but is Mycroft ready for all our traditions?

Greg                      **reply to Alice** I don't think he's ready but we'll get him into the Christmas mood no worries. I can't wait.

Alice Lestrade      **Reply to Greg** See you soon!

Greg                      I found Alice beaming by the door when I arrived under an hour later and she wasn't joking when she said she was bringing most of her wardrobe. "You packed the kitchen sink too?" I joked as I hugged her.

Alice Lestrade      "No, the bathroom one" I replied with my face buried in his chest.

Greg                      "I'm sure we'll need it... How's school been?" I asked as I pulled away and picked up one of her large bags, itching to get going and find out our decorations before Mycroft got home.

Alice Lestrade      "Schools good. I think I finally figured out what fandom my writing teacher is into and who she ships" I giggle. "Can you believe she ships Spideypool?" ((act dumb about shipping and what Spideypool is lol

Greg                      "Spidey... Pool?" I frowned as she got the rest of her bags into the car and I happily let her plug her iPod in so she could listen to whatever she wanted.

Alice Lestrade      I grabbed a couple of my smaller bags and follow dad out to the car. "Yea, so Spiderman and Deadpool are from the same comic universe and apparently lots of people think they are in a relationship with each other outside of canon - that's what shipping is. Pretty sure I've told you about shipping before dad" I laugh as I see the horrified face he's making at what I just told him.

Greg                      "I'm not even gonna ask because I’m pretty sure my new DS said she shipped me and Mycroft...” I pulled a face and didn't understand what the point of it all was.

Alice Lestrade      "Uh...but you and Mycroft are actually in a relationship, so that is already canon. Shipping is usually for people or characters that aren't really in one" but I see his eyes glazing over and change the subject as I grab my backpack and lock the front door behind me. "So mom is out with her new guy tonight. Has she told you about him yet?"

Greg                      "No... Mycroft gave me a file but I haven't gotten around to reading it yet... What's he like?" I ask and had mainly tried to stay out of snooping because it seemed too personal to know that sort of thing.

Alice Lestrade      "Well to start with Simon is a million times nicer than Nick ever was. Thanks for whatever magic you guys worked on getting him out of our lives by the way"

Greg                      "Don't thank me, thank Mycroft... And Uncle Sherlock... I don't know one what they did so I don't know the details but I'm glad you and your mum are happy...” I smirked as I started driving and looked across at her occasionally.

Alice Lestrade      "Speaking of Mycroft... has one of you popped the question yet?" I sheepishly ask knowing full well dad would have told me about it right away if it had happened.

Greg                      "I think it's a bit soon for that and the queen would have made an announcement if Mycroft had...” I chuckled and knew Christmas time a lot of people would propose to their spouses.

Alice Lestrade      "If you say so" I smile. "But you guys have known each other for years and have been living together for a while now. Just saying."

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, I know but I think Mycroft would have a heart attack if I proposed, don't you think?" I smirk back and it had been in the back of my mind.

Alice Lestrade      "I wouldn't be too sure of that. Honestly, I could see either one of you taking a knee" and I start wondering what last names they would go by. And then, ooo, what fabulous dress would Anthea likely take me shopping for... for the wedding.

Greg                      I simply roll my eyes and when we walk into the flat, I'm confused as to why there's so many decorations out. None of our stuff, all new tinsel, trees, everything and I was frozen for a minute.

Alice Lestrade      "Holy cow dad! Did a tree farm sprout up in here overnight?"

Greg                      "I don't know... Let me call Mycroft, see what's going on...” I said slowly and soon had my phone to my ear while Alice brought in the last of her stuff.

Mycroft                 I felt my phone vibrate, and excused myself from my meeting. Greg must have gotten home from Somerset with Alice. "How was your drive, dear?"

Greg                      "It was good, it was good but what's all this stuff by the door? The lights and everything." I questioned as I looked over it and wondered where any of our stuff was.

Mycroft                 "Well, I have never decorated the flat for the holidays - that was always done at Mummy's house. I thought Alice would enjoy some of the traditional trappings... is there a problem?" I was slightly worried, wondering if I'd over-stepped.

Greg                      "Well... No, I just think some of our ornaments and tree should be put up too... Tradition and all that...” I said softly and scratch the back of my head ideally.

Mycroft                 "I... well... I didn't know... " I stumbled over my words a bit. I was never a fan of some of the over-the-top Christmas decorations I'd seen around London, but I thought perhaps Alice would enjoy it. I guess Greg had other ideas. "We can return what you don't want...”

Greg                      "No, no, I mean, we can use some of the new stuff and some of our stuff... I'm just trying to think where my boxes are anyway...” I said lightly and began making my way upstairs.

Mycroft                 "I think we put the majority of the boxes into the garage for storage." I said, trying to be helpful. "I'm sorry, dear, but I need to get back to my meeting if I want to leave before 6pm. Should I pick up take-away for dinner?

Greg                      "Yeah, me and Alice were thinking about pizza... See you later, love you...” I ended the call, heading back downstairs and left Alice with one of Mycroft’s helpers to try and set a few things up. I went down towards the garage and my heart broke when I saw most of our old decorations had been damaged by damp and were not save able.

Alice Lestrade      I finish putting my stuff in my room and follow dad out to the garage. I see him looking through boxes with the saddest face. "What's wrong dad?"

Greg                      "All our stuff is ruined... Damp in the garage, even the stuff you made in play school...” I sighed and was trying to find even one thing that was salvageable, and I couldn't.

Alice Lestrade      "Awww. I'm sorry dad" and I put my hand on his shoulder as he closes up the box again. He puts his hand over mine for a second but then turns to go back into the house. I hear him go upstairs and close their bedroom door. This was not good.

Mycroft                 I pulled up to the house and parked my car shortly after 6:30pm and walked into the house.

Alice Lestrade      I hear Mycroft coming in the house as I'm sat at the kitchen table texting with friends on my phone and drinking a soda.

Mycroft                 I walked into the kitchen, putting the pizza on the counter. "Hello, Alice... where's your father?" I asked.

Alice Lestrade      "Hi Mycroft" I get up and go give him a hug. "He's upstairs. Have you talked to him since we found the decorations in the garage?" i hesitantly ask, afraid of how much I should say.

Mycroft                 "No, I just walked in. I... didn't see any of his boxes brought in. Should we go get them?"

Alice Lestrade      "No, they got moisture damaged being out in the garage. Dad's kinda upset"

Mycroft                 My face fell. "Oh, no... do you think there's anything salvageable?"

Alice Lestrade      "It doesn't look like it, no. It's not there was anything valuable in there, just sentimental stuff...like ornaments I made when I was little. I'm not too bothered as most of it was embarrassingly bad arts & crafts stuff, but I get why dad is upset" I confess.

Mycroft                 "Understandable." Sentiment was an important part of Greg, and I'd slowly recognized it in myself, as well. "Those 'bad arts & crafts' ornaments reminded your father of when you were younger."

Alice Lestrade      "Yea, I get it. I was just texting a friend about this and she suggested we three should make some new ornaments together. What do you think?"

Mycroft                 "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Alice. Though I'm not sure how good I will be at 'bad arts & crafts'... that was more Sherlock's area." I smiled to myself, thinking about some of the awful art projects Sherlock had made when he was young.

Alice Lestrade      "Haha I can show you. The worse they look the better though. Do you mind if I text Anthea a list of supplies we'll need?"

Mycroft                 "That would be fine. I'm sure she can have everything delivered by morning, in fact.

Alice Lestrade      "Perfect. I'll take care of it! Now go upstairs and get dad to come down before I eat all this pizza!"

Mycroft                 I laughed. "I expect to find at least half of that pizza saved for us when we come back down, young lady," I scolded playfully. I went upstairs, and knocked lightly on our bedroom door. "Greg?"

Getting no answer, I quietly opened the door and looked inside. Greg was nowhere to be seen, but I could see that the en suite door was closed, and heard the shower running. Rather than interrupt him, I stripped off my jacket and waistcoat, hanging them in the wardrobe before heading back downstairs.

Alice Lestrade      **Text to Anthea** Hello! Made it Dad  & Mycroft's, as you probably already know lol. Mycroft said I could ask you to have some art supplies sent over in the morning. We're making ornaments! Here goes... yarn in xmas colors, variety pack of construction paper, variety pack of felt, pipe cleaners, white glue, googly eyes, box of elbow macaroni, assortment of glitter, some oven bake-able clay, and anything else I haven’t thought of you think would be appropriate for making horrible arts & crafts lol

Anthea                  **text to Alice** Consider it done. I will have someone pick up all the boxes at the same time.  -note to self- contact restoration company

* * *

Alice Lestrade      I grab a couple slices of pizza, my soda, and stuff my phone back in my pocket to head back to the sitting room. Turning on the TV I see the holiday marathon of Doctor Who episodes is on and settle in on the sofa while Matt Smith flails his hands about on the screen.

Mycroft                 I took a plate from the cabinet, put two pieces of pizza onto it, poured myself a glass of wine, and headed to the study, where Alice was eating her pizza in front of the TV. "Mind if I join you?"

Alice Lestrade      "Of course. Surprised to see you back down here so soon though. Everything okay?"

Mycroft                 "Your father is in the shower. I'm sure he'll come down in his own time." I didn't want to tell her that I knew an extended hot shower - behind a locked door - was his usual method of avoiding me after a particularly trying day.

Alice Lestrade      I give Mycroft a little side-eye and say "Okay." Turning my attention back to the TV, I now realize it's the episode 'Day of the Doctor' as Matt is comparing his sonic screwdriver with David Tennant's in a forest. "You like Doctor Who, Mycroft?"

Mycroft                 "Your father has introduced me to it, yes, but I am woefully ill-informed." I nodded.

Alice Lestrade      "Well, since there's a marathon of episodes on all week, I'll have to educate you on the show more" I laugh. "This episode is probably a bad place to start though as it has several Doctors in it all at the same time."

Mycroft                 "I'm sure I will still find it entertaining." I sat back and watched the show idly, nibbling on the pizza and sipping my wine. I was worried about Greg, but didn't want to upset Alice. It was probably nothing, after all.

* * *

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Sir, there's been a mishap at Baker St. Nothing big but I doubt they will be able to get the weird smells out in time for the party

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I suppose we can host the holiday celebration at our house this year. Would you be so kind as to send out invitations?

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Of course, Sir.   Shall your brother be on the list?

Mycroft                 I consider for a moment. **Text to Anthea** If Mummy were to find out I didn't, there would be hell to pay, so yes, he should be invited.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Speaking of Mummy. Should you send her an invite. You know she's in the Alps and won't be able to make it.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I suppose we should. Send it at the last minute, just to be sure.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft**  Not feeling generous enough to not invite him so he can sneak in?  They will be delivered tomorrow. Please put the ruined ornaments with those to be picked up. I believe I have found someone who can repair some of them.

Mycroft                 **Text from Anthea** Perhaps he will be better behaved if he's been invited.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft**  Perhaps. Don't count on it.  Good night Sir.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Good night, Anthea. See you at 8am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg                      I took a long hot shower to try to get the upset out of my body, my ears hearing Mycroft calling my name but I ignored it. I eventually came out and changed into comfortable clothing, hearing Mycroft and Alice speaking and laughing in the study.

Mycroft                 I had just finished my pizza when I heard a creak from the stairs. "It sounds like your father has come back downstairs... excuse me a moment, Alice." I gathered up our plates and headed toward the kitchen, where I found Greg standing by the counter. "I'm sorry about your decorations," I said, slipping my arms around him.

Greg                      "It's fine... They were getting a bit worn anyway...” I shook my head as I leant against the counter and had just thought about getting a plate out for some pizza.

Mycroft                 "Memories don't wear out," I said, pulling him close and resting my head on his shoulder.

Greg                      "I know... I was just so excited about showing you all the stuff Alice had made as a kid and all our traditional stuff...” I sighed as I felt him rub my back and I'd had a small cry in the shower stupidly.

Mycroft                 "Well, we'll have to make some new memories, then" I said. "Come to the study. Alice is educating me on all things Whovian." I kissed his cheek and pulled away, leaving him to serve himself some pizza and follow me to the study.

Mycroft                 Greg and I sat on the sofa while he ate pizza, Alice sitting on the floor in front of us, as we watched two more episodes of Doctor Who before Alice fell asleep, and Greg was leaning sleepily on my shoulder. "To bed with you" I said, jostling him awake. I bent down and swept Alice up in my arms, and took her room.

Greg                      I had only just been getting used to work again so I found myself dropping off on Mycroft’s shoulder until he jolted me awake. I rubbed my face, seeing him carry Alice through so sorted out turning some of the lights off and then the TV.

Mycroft                 After getting Alice tucked in, I headed upstairs for the night, to find Greg already burrowed into the covers

* * *

Greg                      I slept in until around 10 where Alice got up around the same time, my eyes spotting a note on Mycroft’s pillow. It read 'Dear Greg, have a good day decorating with Alice and I am still truly sorry about your decorations. I wish there was something I could do but I'll see you later none the less. Love, Mycroft x'

Greg                      I had put on one of my newer Christmas jumper that was a doctor who one, my phone connecting to one of Mycroft’s speakers so I could start on the Christmas playlist. I was glad Alice was raring to go.

Alice Lestrade      “Ooo nice sweater!” and I gesture towards my t-shirt that’s supposed to look like I’m wearing the 11th Doctor’s clothes.

Greg                      "Nice shirt... Have we got all the decorations in the study? Do we know where want to put where?" I asked, and I was trying to be happy for Alice's sake even though I couldn't even put any of her stuff up anymore.

Alice Lestrade      “Well, before we get started I want to show you something” as I pull the box up onto the kitchen table from where I had it slightly behind it in the corner. “I asked Mycroft if I could have Anthea send over some craft supplies so we could make some new ornaments together! But I’m thinking we should wait til Mycroft gets home so he can make some with us too. What do you think?” as I smile eagerly at dad hoping this would help cheer him up.

Greg                      "Yeah, that's a great idea... Sort of making new ornaments as if we were a family...” I grinned as she showed me, and I guessed the ornaments were getting a bit worn out. This could be a new beginning.

Alice Lestrade      “But dad, we ARE a family!” as I slide my arm around his waist for a side hug.

Greg                      "Even with Mycroft?" I raised an eyebrow when she side hugged me, it making me think more about the next step for me and Mycroft. It was cheesy but I couldn't think of myself with anybody else.

Alice Lestrade      I turn and give him the most incredulous look I can muster. “Wow...maybe my question in the car was too soon after all of that’s how you feel?” I really hope he’s joking because I’ve never even seen him this happy and lovey with my mom.

Greg                      "It's too cheesy of an idea to do a proposal at Christmas so it wouldn't happen anyway love...” I shook my head at her and didn't know if Mycroft was the type for all of that stuff. He didn't really seem it.

Alice Lestrade      “When has too cheesy ever stopped you before?” I jest and elbow him. So maybe it’s not too soon after all if he’s already thinking about the when of things.

Greg                      "I don't even know if Mycroft’s the type for those sorts of things... He might find it completely tedious and worthless just to have a piece of paper with both of our names written on it until we die...” I explained as I searched the tinsel box

Alice Lestrade      “Hmmm I think he’s even more sentimental than you sometimes dad” and I can feel the gears turning about how I can fish for how Mycroft feels without giving anything away.

Greg                      "He is but nobody else is meant to see that... But I still have my grandfather's ring that he gave to me before he died last year... He said I could wear it or give it to the one I love...” I thought aloud and my own cogs were turning.

Alice Lestrade      “Awww that would be perfect! I wonder if it needs resized or not?”

Greg                      "I don't know... I don't even know my own ring size… your mum sorted out all that stuff when we got married...” I said as I pulled a few bits of tinsel out and then looked around at the study.

Alice Lestrade      “So, if you were to propose, how would you do it? Some big to-do? Or just alone in the house maybe?” I ask knowing I’m probably risking pushing things, but he seems happy to keep talking about it so far, which is encouraging.

Greg                      "Probably just somewhere alone in the house, none of us are for public attention and it could be like how Prince Harry proposed to Megan... Just as they were about to have dinner...” I chuckled as I pulled a couple of chairs round and gave her some blue tacks so we could start putting the tinsel around the room.

Alice Lestrade      “Yea, that would probably be a good idea” taking the tack and climbing up on the chair. “I wonder how Mycroft would propose if it was him doing it.”

Greg                      "I don't know... He'd probably take me somewhere fancy, walk through London and do it on some sort of romantic boat or tourist attraction...” I smirked as I pushed the tack onto the wall and then pushed the tinsel onto it.

Alice Lestrade      “Ooo that sounds romantic! Probably a private boat though” I muse as I climb down off the chair and move it over a bit.

Greg                      "Knowing Mycroft... But it won't be for a while yet...” I shook my head as we continued putting tinsel around the study and then put lights up. We sang along to numerous Christmas songs, Alice bringing the subject up again as we started on the living room.

Alice Lestrade      “So I know you and mom had a huge wedding...would you want a big to-do again? Or something small?”

Greg                      "I don't know... Probably something small, I don't think we are ones for a huge venue... Mycroft in a huge dress... Plus we don't have the energy...” I joked, and I hadn't thought about it until now.

Alice Lestrade      “Haha now that I would pay to see!” as I double over in giggles. “Have you ever worn a dress, like even just for Halloween or anything?”

Greg                      "My stag do, me and a few friends went to Ireland and someone stupidly suggesting dressing up as women... Wigs and everything... All I really remember is that because of how good I looked, I actually pulled a guy that tried kissing me until someone told him I was a bloke...” I laughed and nearly had tears in my eyes.

Alice Lestrade      “Oh my god please tell me there are photos of this dad!”

Greg                      "Somewhere in my boxes upstairs and no, you're not showing them to Mycroft...” I point at her as I laugh and gave her another set of lights to put up.

Alice Lestrade      “Boooo!” and I stick my tongue out at him. Hmmm, wonder if I can find said box when they are distracted?

Greg                      I pull a sarcastic grin at her as we finish the living room and then head back into the kitchen to start making our own ornaments before we put any of the trees up. I loved doing this every year, hoping it wasn't too much for Mycroft.

Alice Lestrade      Settling down at the table after spreading out all the craft supplies Anthea sent over I look over to the clock on the microwave. “Oh good, Mycroft should be home soon, so he can join in and make some ornaments too! I can’t wait to see him get his hands dirty” I giggle thinking about ways I can get glitter to ‘accidentally’ get all over him.

* * *

Mycroft's Gift       An innocent looking, small cylinder sits on Mycroft's desk in his office

Mycroft                 I look at the cylinder Sherlock had delivered, truly confused.

Mycroft's Gift       There's a card under it, Mycroft's name written in Sherlock's fancy handwriting, as well as his name on a label on the cylinder

Mycroft                 I open the card carefully...

Mycroft's Gift       Inside is a rather beautifully illustrated picture of a snowy scene with a light, tasteful shimmer of glitter over it. On the back in Sherlock's handwriting is written _: I do have another gift for you and Gavin but this one is between us, as brothers. I believe it is time to bury old hatreds. Yours, Sherlock._

Mycroft                 I read the card twice, not believing my eyes. I couldn't believe Sherlock was calling such a truce. Obviously, the holiday has addled his brain. It turned my attention to the cylindrical package, picking it up and carefully turning it in my hands.

Mycroft's Gift       The cylinder is made of sturdy card, quite lightweight and innocent. It's the type of tube which may contain those expensive truffles that Mycroft sometimes buys. The nameplate on it only reads his name and underneath: Yours in peace, Sherlock.

Mycroft                 I carefully twist the lid off the cylinder...

Mycroft's Gift       As soon as the seal is broken, a hidden mechanism inside the cylinder bursts into action, propelling the whole tube full of blue glitter out and into the air in a cloud

[https://www.glitterretribution.co.uk/spring-loaded-glitter-canon](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.glitterretribution.co.uk%2Fspring-loaded-glitter-canon&h=ATPZ5JKVXi_St4xiOJXGU1FHEpDFMMXSSQnTiTlJoEAgg2dmbdgx80XdKAy8aLEEDKQV-kO4Chq5TgOYRZvAMO_ElgstKW83G9vGNrE9ghhy1cnrkkrpiBd6XrwLYr6U5wz7WVml6Q)

Mycroft                 Brushing glitter off my bespoke suit, I grumble, “Revenge will be positively delicious.”

Sherlock               **text to Mycroft** Burying old hatreds and starting all new fresh ones, brother. Merry Christmas. -SH

Mycroft                 Of all the responses I could type, I respond    **Text to Sherlock** Thank you, brother mine. I shall remember it. Always,

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I knew you would treasure this. I hope it stays with you. For a few days at least. I hear glitter is impossible to remove. -SH

Mycroft                 **text to Sherlock** Always, Sherlock. Always

Grumbling to myself, I brushed off as much of the infernal glitter as possible. My janitorial staff and dry cleaners were going to hate me. I instructed Anthea to have my office thoroughly deep cleaned before my return from holiday, shooting her a warning look when she saw the glitter all over me and cracked a smile. "Have a happy Christmas, my dear." I strode out the door, heading to my waiting car.

* * *

 

Mycroft                 Arriving home, I stepped out of the car, making one last feeble attempt to brush off glitter before walking inside. I looked into the kitchen to find Alice and Greg at the table, surrounded by a jumble of craft supplies.

Alice Lestrade      I hear a car door shut outside and assume it’s Mycroft arriving home and run to the front door with my hands covered in bits of glue and glitter with my plan only to be threatening to hug him. But as soon as he walks in I see he’s already been attacked by a glitter fairy and I just bend over in a fit of giggles. “Dad, come look!” I call into the kitchen.

Greg                      I look up when Alice shouted for me to come into the hallway, my face breaking out in a smirk as I attempted to hold back a laugh. He definitely looked like a scrooge.

Alice Lestrade      “Oh pops, what...” I can’t stop giggling. “What happened to you?”

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Good thing you won’t be back for a few days. Cleaning crew says it will take at least a week to remove 99% of the glitter. No promises.

Mycroft                 I scowled at Greg. "My brother happened," I said to Alice. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to change, and try to shower off this glitter infestation." I turned and stalked upstairs grumpily.

Greg                      I got Alice back into the kitchen to finish her decoration while I followed Mycroft upstairs, keeping a laugh back and applauded Sherlocks Christmas present to him.

Alice Lestrade      “Oh no you don’t!” as I grab his arm. “Since you already have glitter on you, come help us make a few ornaments, and we can scrape some of the glitter off you onto them!”

Greg                      "Alright... Alright, we can show Mycroft our ornaments later once he's had a shower...” I chuckled as Alice pulled me back down and I had attempted to find my grandfather's ring with no luck.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** I have had your early Christmas present to your brother sent to 221b. I'm sure Sherlock will enjoy the card and couples gift.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Thank you, dear. Keep the information handy, in case we need it next year

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** of course Sir. Thank you for allowing me to assist in this project of Brotherly Love.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** I will make sure Mrs Hudson gathers the post tomorrow.  He will know it's safe if my Aunt delivers it. He knows I would never put her in harm's way.  It was quite kind to think of John as well.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** The Weatherby's will be in DC for Christmas. Molly is going to her 'friends' family event. Still have not heard from Sieger and Mummy. Mrs. Hudson said she'll bring the biscuits and her punch.  I assume John will text to his reply personally.

* * *

 

Mycroft                 I spent an inordinately long amount of time in the shower, repeated scrubbing to try and rid myself of the glitter, with moderate success. I knew I'd be finding glitter everywhere for months - such was the way of it. After drying off, I pulled on a pair of chinos and a polo shirt and headed back to the kitchen to help the Lestrades with their little project.

Alice Lestrade      “Aww no more fancy blue glitter for the ornaments” I mock as Mycroft come back down. The table is scattered with a few horrific works of art from dad and I so far, so I push them together on one corner and make room for Mycroft to join us.

Greg                      I smirk as Mycroft came back through in a pair of chinos with a polo shirt, my chair skidding across the floor as I tap the chair between me and Alice. I'd tried to make a crown to signify Mycroft’s position but also the police badge without much luck.

Mycroft                 "So, what are we working on, then?" I tried to sound suitable cheerful. I didn't want my dark mood to spread, and it was apparent that Greg and Alice were having a good time.

Greg                      "Making ornaments to go on the tree along with the baubles...” I smiled at him and only had a bit of glitter on my face and in my hair, so it wasn't too bad.

Mycroft                 "So long as I don't have to touch glitter any more today... I've had my fill of that." I said, trying to smile just a little. I reached for a piece of construction paper, and proceeded to fold it, to cut out a snowflake.

Greg                      I knew this wasn't Mycroft’s sort of thing but thought he might enjoy it anyway, excusing myself so I could have a look at what trees could go where but also to have a look in my boxes upstairs for my grandfather's ring.

Alice Lestrade      “Haha ok, fine - no more glitter. The idea is that as every year goes by, you hang the ones you made to remind you of the happy memories making them” and I smile peering at him as dad leaves the room. “I get the feeling there’ll be lots of years of ornaments ahead.”

Mycroft                 I smiled thoughtfully, concentrating on making precise cuts into my folded paper. "It is possible." I said vaguely.

Alice Lestrade      Hmmm time to change tactics. “So, I saw we’re going to have an American Princess soon...does your work involve royal weddings?”

Mycroft                 "To some extent... managing transportation, after all," I had never shared details about my real work with Greg's daughter, preferring to maintain the facade for now.

Alice Lestrade      “Right, transportation. Gotta get all the horse carriages ready to go” as I wink at him. I wasn’t stupid. He clearly held a higher position that he couldn’t openly talk about, so I played along to an extent. “I’m sure it will be a more intimate and romantic wedding than Will and Kate’s.”

Mycroft                 "Small' isn't a term you can really use for any royal wedding, especially for someone in the direct line of succession. Though I expect it will be a more low-key affair than most."  I carefully unfolded my masterpiece. "How does this look?" I held my snowflake up to show her.

 

Alice Lestrade      “That’s really pretty! You sure you don’t want to add any glitter to it?” as I nudge elbows with him

Mycroft                 "I will leave you in charge of glitter, Alice.

Alice Lestrade      I slide the paper snowflake over in front of me and start adding a light dusting of glitter to some of the edges. “What kind of wedding would you prefer for yourself? I mean if you were to someday marry, maybe to my dad?” I say as nonchalantly as I can keeping my eyes on the snowflake.

Mycroft                 I looked at Alice and my eyes narrowed. "I hadn't given it any thought...” I said carefully. "Why do you ask?"

Alice Lestrade      “Just curious. You and dad seem really happy together so is it that far of a stretch for a girl to dream?” and I give a light giggle.

Mycroft                 "You don't strike me as the 'just curious' type, dear," I smiled slyly. She couldn't possibly know what I was planning for Christmas Eve...

Alice Lestrade      Bugger. I was in over my head now. Start digging. “And you don’t strike me as the type to have not given it any thought yet either” and I give him a wink to keep him guessing about what I may or may not know.

Mycroft                 I turned my attention to the piece Alice was working on. "What is that going to be?"  I thought it best to completely re-direct our conversation, before something was said that would be hard to recover from

Alice Lestrade      “I’m making a ginger bread man that looks like you, pops” and I blush a little. Oooo he’s a sneaky one I think to myself as I wonder about if maybe he’s got a ring up his sleeve. This is shaping up to be a very interesting visit.

Greg                      I beamed as I eventually found the black ring, it slick and looked very simple but it had always caught my attention when I was around my grandad. I quietly headed downstairs, stopping outside the kitchen when I heard Mycroft and Alice chatting.

Mycroft                 I raised an eyebrow. "When did you decide my name should be changed?" I asked her sternly, but with a smile in my eyes. I admit, I liked the young lady, and found the honorific pleasant, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

Alice Lestrade      “I dunno, it just kinda happened. You don’t like it?” worried I’d overstepped our familiarity.

Mycroft                 "I... well, it's fine. It just took me by surprise, I suppose. If you want that gingerbread man to look like me, you should include an umbrella, you know." I smiled.

Alice Lestrade      “One with monkeys on it” as I bat my eyelashes and lean to bump shoulders with him.

Greg                      I smiled as I looked down at the ring box in my hand, it going into my pocket and I stopped again when Alice took them back to the whole marriage/wedding, topic.

Alice Lestrade      “It seemed weird to call you by your first name when you’ve become practically a second father to me. And I get the feeling you’re gonna be sticking around”

Mycroft                 "I hope to," I said, a bit wistfully. "And I appreciate that you see me as a paternal role model for you.  I've grown rather fond on your father. And of you, as well"

Greg                      I felt my chest tighten as I felt I'd made the right decision with the ring, my back leant against the wall and my jeans were baggy enough that you couldn't see what was in my pocket.

Alice Lestrade      “I couldn’t have picked anyone more perfect for my dad either” and give him a big smooch on the cheek.

Mycroft                 I blushed as Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Now then, what is the next thing I should make?" I said, turning my attention back to the craft projects.

Greg                      I took a deep breath and rejoined Alice and Mycroft, perching beside my boyfriend who had seemed to create something a lot better than I ever could.

Alice Lestrade      “I dunno, what ornament should he make next, dad?” as I turn to smile up at him and my shoulder barely bumping against a small firm square in his jeans pocket. Oh, if that was what I thought it was maybe my little nudges had worked after all!

Greg                      "Something that doesn't make my creations look like a child's...” I chuckled and noticed the sudden rush of energy in her where she must have felt the firm square in my jeans pocket.

Mycroft                 When Greg came back in, I excused myself for a moment, walking back to the hall to open my briefcase. While Anthea's specialists hadn't been able to finish working on most of the damaged ornaments, she had given me a few before I left. Any additional ones, she'd bring with her on Christmas Eve. I walked back into the kitchen, with two ornaments in my hands. "Greg, Alice, I know how much the ornaments that were damaged in storage meant, so I set Anthea to a little project...” holding the two ornaments up. One was a construction paper dove, with a picture of a very young Alice glued to the front, and a pipe cleaner hanger. The other was a Moravian star, assembled with dried penne pasta and string, and painted festively.

Greg                      I raised my head from Alice's creation when Mycroft came in and I was gob smacked to see two of the ornaments from our past looking as good as when they were first made. My mouth dropped open, my heart almost stopping because I thought they were unsalvageable.

Alice Lestrade      I take the ornaments from Mycroft and hold them up to better look at them with dad over my shoulder. I barely had any memory of making either ornament but I remember seeing them on trees over the years.

Mycroft                 "There will be more, I expect - these were the first two finished." I smiled at the pair, both obviously touched by the memories of these ornaments.

Alice Lestrade      I get up from the table handing my dad the ornaments and giving Mycroft a squeeze on the shoulder as I excuse myself to go to the loo thinking they might like a little privacy for a few minutes.

Greg                      "How did you do this? They were ruined...” I looked up at him still with complete shock and I was holding them both in my hands. I was just speechless, not knowing what to say or how to show it on my face.

Mycroft                 "I have access to specialists in many areas, dear," I smiled at him. "I wanted to help."

Greg                      "You really don't know how much this means to me... I... I can't even put it into words...” I smiled down at the ornaments and met his eye again when I'd sniffed back a few tears.

Mycroft                 I leaned toward him, wiping his tears with my thumb and kissing him lightly on the lips. "None of that, now. We have memories to make. Hand me that glue stick...”  And I set about making a reindeer out of pipe cleaners and craft sticks

Greg                      I do want to ask you something though...” I blurted out as he sat down and I didn't know where the bravery suddenly appeared from. I knew when I saw the ornaments restored that it was the right decision that I'd found my grandpa’s ring.

Greg                      "I... Well, I just wanted to ask you whether--" I began and I was putting my hand into my pocket when Mycroft’s phone started ringing loudly. I stopped what I was saying, spotting it was his mother calling probably about what we were doing for Christmas.

Mycroft                 I was so focused on the odd look on Greg's face, I jumped when my phone rang. I answered, "Hello, Mummy."

Greg                      I let out the breath I'd been holding and moved away to see where Alice had gotten to, mainly heading upstairs with decorations to start up there while Mycroft was on the phone.

Mycroft                 "Yes, Mummy. I will be hosting this year's family Christmas festivities... Sherlock's flat is fine, just a bit in disarray... Of course you're invited - Anthea sent your invitation out late last week... dinner should be at 4pm, but you are welcome to come anytime... Very well, Mummy, we will see you then. Goodbye." I disconnected the call, and slipped my phone back into my pocket

Greg                      I wiped my face when I got upstairs and my heart was pounding, it also in my mouth with his close I'd come to actually proposing to Mycroft. I kept the box in my pocket as I started putting up small bits of decorations and smiled when Alice came up to find me.

Alice Lestrade      “Everything okay, dad?” I ask coming up the stairs.

Greg                      "Yeah, I just wanted to make a start upstairs... You and Mycroft can put up the trees in the study and living room and then I'll come down to help you decorate those...” I explained and was humming along to the music that was still on.

Alice Lestrade      I can see he looks a bit flushed and guessing what’s in his pocket I can only assume the moment wasn’t right. “Okay, yeah. I can’t believe they were able to save some of the ornaments. That was really sweet of him to do.”

Greg                      "Yeah, it's the nicest thing someone's ever done for me...” I smiled warmly when I turned to her and it set in stone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I saw the side not many people saw.

Alice Lestrade      “Not sure how much you overheard earlier, but I’m pretty sure any question you may want to ask him would have a favorable answer” and I wink at dad before turning to go back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Mycroft                 I woke up early on Christmas Eve, and slipped out of bed before Greg woke up. I snuck downstairs, taking care not to wake Alice either, and left the house. Hopefully, I would be able to run this errand and be back before anyone missed me.

Greg                      I admittedly had started to become more excited with Christmas only a day away and I awoke around 9am on Christmas eve with Mycroft just coming back into the bedroom. I was laying on my stomach, my head turning to look over my shoulder at him.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Mrs Hudson signed for the package. Let me know how it works out. I hope your brother appreciates the attention that went into it.

Mycroft                 "Good morning, Greg. Sleep well?" I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hand across his shoulders

Greg                      "Mm... Best kip I've had in a while...” I hummed and smiled at him tiredly as he perched on the edge of the bed. It looked like he'd already been out this morning by the state of his coat and hair.

Mycroft                 "Well, as good as a nice lie-in might sounds, I suggest you get up. There are preparations to make." I kissed him on the cheek, and rose to leave the room

Greg                      "How long until everyone arrives?" I ask and I had hidden my grandfather's ring in my sock drawer right at the back where Mycroft had no chance of finding it. I slipped onto my back as he rose to leave the room.

Mycroft                 "I've told everyone dinner would be at 4pm, but I expect people will start showing up by 1," I really had no idea when Mummy would show up - she always like to surprise me.

Greg                      I groan slightly but stretch like a cat would in the sun, my eyes opening back up to see Mycroft grinning back at me. The quilt only covered up to my bellybutton.

Mycroft                 I smiled appreciatively. "You are very distracting," I said, sitting back on the edge of the bed and running my hand down his chest.

Greg                      "Then stay... Just for 5 minutes..?" I grin widely back at him as I looked down at my cock half hard and Mycroft’s hand running down my chest was equally distracting.

Mycroft                 "Five minutes is not nearly long enough, dear... later, I promise...” I leaned in to kiss him.

Greg                      "Spoil sport...” I muttered as we kissed and I made sure to leave him gasping for breath before I got up. I relieved myself in the shower, choosing a smart jumper with a pair of skinny jeans I'd bought on a drunk whim.

Mycroft                 Decidedly distracted, I left Greg to his shower, and went downstairs to start preparing food.

* * *

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   Mrs. Hudson brought in today's post, along with a small package, wrapped in plain brown paper.

Sherlock               Wearing just a sheet I yawn and stretch my way into the kitchen, pausing as I spot the post already on the table. My eyes narrow as they alight on the package

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   The package is about the size of a small shoe box. There is no return address.

Sherlock               Huffing I grab it, shaking it hard next to my ear as I yawn again, too sleepy to even read the address label

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   Shaking reveals what sounds like paper - perhaps a wrapped gift - and something else unidentifiable

Sherlock               Crinkling my nose I finally hold it so I can read the label, trying to see if I recognise the writing or not

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   The handwriting on the package is unremarkable, though you do notice that Mrs H actually had to sign for the delivery

Sherlock               Huffing I drop it, rather heavily, back onto the table and go in search of one of my many knives. Finding one I shuffle back into the kitchen. I debate for a moment calling for John but decide to let him sleep on. Instead I start to slice into the packaging

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   The paper falls away, revealing a plain lidded box. Easy to open, if you cut the two strips of tape holding the lid

Sherlock               That's just what I do, wielding the rather deadly looking knife skillfully, my other hand clutching my sheet to keep it up

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   The lid is now loose and removable

Sherlock               Dropping the knife to one side I lazily grab the lid of the box, pulling it open and peering inside, puffing up to try and get rid of my messy fringe that flops over my eyes

Package addressed to Sherlock and John   Inside is an envelope addressed to Sherlock, and a festively-wrapped present addressed to John.

Sherlock               I start to finally grow a little uneasy. The writing on the present and envelope match and are both neat and fancy. Not my brother's hand but they stink of his handwork, the way he employs only the best. Of course, they'd be the best at writing too. Gingerly I remove the present first, peering at it

Christmas Card for Sherlock The small rectangular package addressed to John is expertly wrapped  But there is no way to unwrap it without John noticing

Sherlock               Crinkling my nose in displeasure I poke at it a little, finally deciding that my meddling brother has made it essentially Sherlock-proof. Instead of dropping it to the table I put it down carefully, pushing it to one side before grabbing for the envelope and pausing. Remembering my own prank, I lift it to my ear and shake, before taking it to the window and lifting it in an attempt to see through the paper in case any glitter is hiding in its folds

Christmas Card for Sherlock While the envelope feels slightly thicker than a regular Christmas card, shaking it and holding up to light reveals nothing unusual

Sherlock               Glancing at John's present I lower the envelope, before starting to shuffle in my sheet towards the door. Only once I'm outside on the landing do I tear into the paper, working my nail into the bottom corner instead of the top and ripping it open to remove the contents

Christmas Card for Sherlock The envelope contains... a card.

Sherlock               Dropping the envelope to one side I open the card, careful to face it away from myself...just in case

Christmas Card for Sherlock When you open the card, music starts playing

Günther - The Christmas Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FFHgDD21MI

The music is surprisingly loud, and annoyingly tinny, owing to the cheap speaker in the card.

Sherlock               Blinking in confusion, I quickly turn the card back my way, checking the front of it first in slight horror at the terrible music blaring out in the hallway, no doubt waking John and alerting Mrs Hudson

Christmas Card for Sherlock The front of the card is decorated with a beautiful hand-drawn portrait of you and Mycroft when you were much younger, likely using a picture from Mummy’s sitting room as the model. Mycroft must have drawn this himself.

Sherlock               My face crinkles in confusion, staring at the front as the music blares around me, then my face softens. My eyes dart over the portrait and a pang strikes my chest before I check the inside of the card for anything else

Christmas Card for Sherlock The inside of the card reads "Wishing you and yours a very happy Christmas." Beneath that, in Mycroft's distinct handwriting, it reads "Consider the hatchet buried, little brother... or is that, consider the gauntlet thrown?" Mycroft

The tinny music coming from the card ends, and then restarts. The song appears to be in a loop

Sherlock               There's a quirk to my lips as I read the writing, before closing the card tight, stopping the music and just regarding the picture. I recognise the care and time that has gone into it and a memory recalls, how Mycroft used to love drawing. I trace the lines on the picture before shuffling back into the flat.

Christmas Card for Sherlock Unfortunately, closing the card does not stop the music. It only muffles it very slightly. The song continues

Sherlock               Pausing, I blink, opening the card and then shutting it again firmer

Christmas Card for Sherlock The song continues.

Sherlock               Scowling I slam the card down on the kitchen table before grabbing a rather heavy book about beekeeping off the bookshelf, dropping it onto the card in an attempt to shut off the mechanism

Christmas Card for Sherlock Though slightly more muffled by the book, the song continues

Sherlock               Lifting the book up I glare at the card, before slamming the book up and down a few more times, grunting with effort at each strike

Christmas Card for Sherlock The song and, then restarts at the beginning

Sherlock               I'm trying hard not to howl with frustration now, knowing that would wake John for certain. Dropping the book to one side I scowl at the cursed card. My first instinct is to destroy it utterly but as my eyes light on the portrait I snarl in frustration. My brother knows I would never destroy it because of sentiment. Instead I start prowling the flat in an attempt to find something I can use to shut the insanely annoying music off without damaging the precious drawing

John                      I wake to loud banging noise. I dart out of the room carrying the duvet. "Sherlock? What the HELL are you doing??"

Sherlock               With a cry of victory I sweep up the knife from the kitchen table where I dropped it, opening the card and eyeing the mechanism, hoping it's on the opposite side to the drawing

Christmas Card for Sherlock The mechanism is nowhere to be seen.

Sherlock               Blinking, the knife still held in my other hand I start to search, poking and prodding the card desperately, "No... no... NO!"

John                      "Sherlock? What is that thing?"

Sherlock               Waving the knife and the card in both hands I roar, "The work of the devil himself John!"

John                      "Your brother? Revenge for the glitter bomb? I can't say you don't deserve it." I pull the duvet over my shoulders and cross my arms.

Sherlock               Slamming the card back down on the table, my look is slightly wild, long curls messy around desperate eyes, "He also got you a gift" I say before putting the knife to the card, attempting to cut the portrait part away from the rest

Christmas Card for Sherlock The card is expertly assembled, and you can't find a seam to slide the knife into to disassemble it. You wouldn't want to risk cutting the portrait...

Sherlock               Howling I stab the knife into the table instead, shaking the card, "He's used sentiment against me John"

John                      "What, where?" I ask.

Christmas Card for Sherlock The songs ends, and restarts again. The tinny speaker crackles, but continues to play

John                      I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him. "We like sentiment now, remember?"

Sherlock               Pulling my lips back I snarl at John, eyes flashing before stalking to the microwave before reconsidering, grabbing the matches from the kitchen drawer and eyeing the card

Christmas Card for Sherlock You wouldn't want to light such a lovely portrait on fire...

Sherlock               Growling I toss the matches out the open kitchen window where they disturb the usual gathering of London pigeons. Still holding the card I start to pace up and down in the flat, my fingers attempting to find any bumps or folds that may indicate where the speaker is, or a memory card, or anything!

Christmas Gift for John         John's gift is sitting on the table. It is wrapped in metallic holiday paper, covered with shiny ribbons, and has a small folded tag on it. The package is roughly the shape of a hardback book.

John                      "No. No fires." I point my finger at him. "Shut it in a drawer or something. The battery will run out eventually."

Christmas Card for Sherlock The card is of uniform thickness. You cannot locate any way to disable it.

John                      I look at the table to see the gift addressed to me. I pick it up and look it over.

Sherlock               "That would let him WIN!" I thump my way through another circuit of the living room, stepping over the coffee table and my chair as one hand tugs at my hair in frustration

John                      I open the tag to read it.

Christmas gift for John         "To: John From: Anthea Happy Christmas!

Sherlock               I make another pass around the room before stopping at my desk, putting the card down and starting to search through a drawer, tossing everything in it to the floor around me, "Jamming device...I know we had one"

John                      I raise an eyebrow. "This says it's from Anthea." I call to Sherlock who is still stomping around in the sitting room. "You know, I asked her to dinner once." I chuckle as I start ripping the wrappings.

Sherlock               Ignoring John, I continue on my quest to rip the desk apart, before finally crowing with victory, coming up with a small disc, slamming it onto the back of the card and activating it, "Jam!"

John                      I manage to get the wrapping all the way off.

Christmas card addressed to Sherlock       The tinny music crackles, stops, then resumes.

Sherlock               I manage a single breath of relief before I go silent, my cheek twitching a little under my left eye

Christmas gift for John         Removing the wrapping reveals a box...

(except that these are the Christmas version, for which I cannot find a picture in box... they are red

 

John                      "What the hell?... Sherlock?!" I stalk into the sitting room.

Sherlock               Lunging I ignore John, wrenching open one of the front windows and climbing out onto the iron rods that run along the window sill outside, grinning rather manically as I wedge the card in between the spikes where it will play its mournful dirge to the customers of Speedy's below until finally the battery runs out

Christmas card addressed to Sherlock       The song continues to play.

Sherlock               Slipping back in I slam the window closed, feeling rather triumphant before turning to regard John with a bright, content smile

Christmas card addressed to Sherlock       The song continues to play, the tinny sound muffled by the closed window, but still audible.

John                      I hold up the box for him to see with a bewildered look on my face.

Sherlock               My nose crinkles in disgust, "Well they're no use. You're so short they'd be down my knees if you were wearing them around your hips."

John                      "I don't think they're for wearing while we are standing up...” I look at the picture on the box again, squinting. I shake my head.

Sherlock               Lunging to grab the box I try my best to screen out the still playing music, before smirking at John, "I believe my brother sent these in an attempt to be...funny."

John                      I cross my arms over my chest. "Obviously. It's a pretty tame gift, as prank sex gifts go."

Sherlock               Grinning now I nod, opening the box with some interest, "It would be a shame to waste them." glancing to the corridor leading to the bedroom I nod, "Why don't we go and try them on?" not to mention it will get us away from the insane music still playing in the background

John                      "I don't know that it's going to work. It's got a picture of a man and a woman on the box...” I trail off as realization dawns on me. "Oh."

Sherlock               I'm already striding my way towards the bedroom, the box thrown carelessly away to one side, stretching the underwear between my fingers, "Do hurry up John, we have a gift to defile."

John                      I hurry after him, slamming the door to the landing on the kitchen shut on my way by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Mummy Holmes.........Lonewarg  
> Daddy Holmes...........Lonewarg  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg                      I made my way downstairs and it was still an hour before anyone was due to arrive so made sure we had enough drinks in the kitchens. Nibbles were all out on the side, Christmas music on low throughout the house. It was their first Christmas together.

Mycroft                 "Hello, dear," I said over my shoulder as I moved about the kitchen. "Did you add that song to our Christmas play list? It's one of Sherlock's favorites," I chuckled.

Greg                      "Yes... I made sure to on your request...” I grinned and shuffled over to kiss his cheek. I took a nibble off the side, not imagining in a hundred years that this would be my life now. Christmas like this.

Mycroft                 I smiled happily. I opened the oven to check on the roast quickly, and the room smelled mouth-wateringly delicious.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I'm not coming -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** You can't make me come. -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** No one can make me come. So there -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Don't be juvenile. Mummy will be upset if you do not attend.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Mummy will be there? No one told me Mummy will be there -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** I'm doubly not coming now -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** I only found out myself last night.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I may in fact leave the country right now -SH

Greg                      "What’s Sherlock moaning about now?" I ask as I see Mycroft typing away furiously with a very stern look on his face. He never had that expression with anybody else and I had invited my sister but it got declined so I merely got a Christmas card.

Mycroft                 "My brother is being difficult. In other words, his normal self." I grumbled. "I'm sure John will straighten him out." I slipped my phone back into my pocket. "Did you hear from your sister?"

Greg                      "Yeah, decline through a Christmas card...” I held it up to him to read and it had come through the post yesterday but I'd hidden it away with the festivities we were having. I didn't want to spoil the mood.

Mycroft                 "I am sorry," I put my arm around his shoulders. "I know you were hoping to see her. Perhaps we can take a trip next year?"

Greg                      "Its fine, I didn’t expect her to come but her husband sent me another photo of little Lily...” I smiled weakly as I held it up to him and left the card on the table. I would just have to make my own family where I was.

Mycroft                 I looked at the picture of the little girl, grinning on Santa's lap. "She is a beautiful girl. I'm glad at least your brother-in-law sees reason." Greg had that lonely look on his face - the look one gets when one feels abandoned. I pulled him closer.

Greg                      "Yeah, he's a great bloke but I've got my family down here too for Christmas...” I smiled when Mycroft pulled me closer and I looked up at him where he seemed to be smitten with Lily.

Mycroft                 "I'd hardly count your friends here in London as family... although Sherlock plays the role of the bothersome little brother quite well. ... years of experience," I grinned.

Greg                      "Yeah but there's also you and Alice... Mrs Hudson... Molly, your parents I imagine will molly-coddle me all day...” I grinned back at him, astonished that he didn't think that he counted as my family.

Mycroft                 "Mummy will molly-coddle anyone who holds still long enough. That's likely why Sherlock can't sit still when she's around," I laughed. My definition of family wasn't as narrow as I made out, but there was a difference between people you called 'family' and people who were actually, legally family. I resisted the urge to reach into my pocket and wrap my hand around the black velvet ring box in it.

Greg                      "But she'll fuss over me, none the less?" I chuckle and couldn't wait for her to arrive because this would be the first time meeting her. He'd heard a lot of stories, seen them on the phone with their mother.

Mycroft                 "Mummy is an expert at 'fussing'," I smiled. "She's had years of experience with Sherlock and me, after all.  Father is much more reserved."

Greg                      "I can tell from the phone calls and gifts she's sent... Have you talked to her about me?" I asked, finding a couple glasses so we could have at least something small alcoholic for the afternoon.

Mycroft                 "She is aware that you live here with me, yes," I hadn't provided Mummy much detail, in an attempt to shield both of us from insistent questions and motherly meddling.

Greg                      "But you haven't told her about... Us?" I frowned and it worried me slightly where I was planning to propose when we were all around the fire in the living room after dinner.

Mycroft                 "Not explicitly, no, but she's an intelligent woman... she knows, much as she knows of the recent change in Sherlock and John's relationship.  She is a Holmes, after all," I winked.

Greg                      "But you've told her things about me... What I do, Alice, all that?" I smirked a little at his wink and sip at the little tipple that I'd poured for the both of us.

Mycroft                 I picked up the glass he offered, and took a sip. "Oh, yes. She knows about Alice - and fair warning, she's likely to spoil her rotten this afternoon - and remembers that you are the DI who has been helping Sherlock all these years, too."

Greg                      "So lots of fussing... Gotcha ya...” I grinned and I was only slightly worried about Sherlock and Mycroft having to be around one another for so long. I nearly jumped when I heard the doorbell.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I'm still not coming. I'm going to Brazil. -SH

Mycroft                 I felt my phone vibrate and studiously ignored it.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Brazil is lovely this time of year and far, far away -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Stop ignoring me. Tell Mummy I'm not going to be there. Do it. -SH

Mycroft                 With a tortured sigh, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, seeing the string of messages from Sherlock. I turned the phone off.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** On my way to Brazil. Not coming back. Ever. -SH

John                      **Text to Greg** Despite their bickering, Sherlock and I will make an appearance at the party.

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** John is drunk. He's coming to Brazil with me -SH

 **Text to John** Where did you hide our passports? -SH

* * *

John                      I roll my eyes as I drag Sherlock behind me through Tescos grabbing a few last minute items.

Sherlock               I keep texting John even as I'm dragged along, huffing and trying to remove items he places in the basket to put back on random shelves

 **Text to John** If we go to Brazil I will wear a speedo. -SH

John                      I turn to him. "Would you stop! We are going to this party. There will be sweets. And Alice will be there you like Alice."

Sherlock               Pausing, I lift my head from my phone, then huff, looking back down at it with a scowl, muttering, "Alice is the only intelligent one there."

John                      I nod. Close enough. I drag us towards the check out.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Need you to close down Tescos. It seems a mouth of hell. Filled with demons. Do it now. Before it is too late -SH

 **Text to John** If we don't go to this party I will 'make it worth your while'. -SH

John                      "I'm going to take your phone again if you don't knock it off." I say as I'm loading things onto the checkout belt. I lean closer to him and whisper so only he can hear. "If you go to the party, I'll make it worth your while... remember the picnic in Sussex?"

Sherlock               Blinking, I slowly lower my phone, before shooting John a slightly suspicious look, "Really?"

John                      "Really, really." I say out loud. I step up next to the cashier.

Sherlock               Pondering a moment, I nod firmly, "Did we get a present for Alice? I need to take a present for Alice. A nice one. Not the usual tat you buy people."

John                      "I purchased gifts for everyone since you couldn't be bothered to. But if you want to stop and get something for Alice, we can. What did you have in mind?"

Sherlock               Hesitating, I lean and peck John's cheek, before striding away, "I'll meet you out by the car!" before heading to the escalators that lead to the upper story of the supermarket where all the electronic goods are sold

John                      I blush and smile to myself, reveling in his display of affection. The cashier has to tell me the total twice before I hear her.

Sherlock               It takes me a short while but I make my way back down to the car carrying a rather large Tescos bag filled with a carefully wrapped box, beaming to John, "Party now?"

John                      "Yes." I grin at him and lean up to give him a peck on his lips.

Sherlock               Returning the peck I head towards the driver's side, "Party...then we recreate that picnic? But without the murderous scone eating swans?"

John                      "Yes. No swans. How much of that honey do we have left?" I ask climbing into the passenger side.

Sherlock               Starting the car I begin the drive to Mycroft's house, grinning, "We did buy a whole box load of honey John. I'm sure we have some left. Enough to recreate the picnic."

John                      "Good. I have some different ideas this time." I give him a crooked grin.

Sherlock               Chuckling I lift a brow, "Have you been doing research Doctor Watson? Or is it just your own kinky mind coming up with ideas?"

John                      "Came up with the idea on my own. And since we haven't used any of the honey since we were in Sussex...”

Sherlock               Pulling out outside my brother's house I chuckle, "-You- haven't used any of the honey...”

John                      I look at him sideways. "You're talking about on toast right?"

* * *

Greg                      I jumped when the door went and knew it would be Sherlock and John, Mycroft being left in the kitchen. I opened the door with a smile and looked down at the bag in Sherlock’s possession.

Sherlock               Without answering I exit the car, hurrying around to the boot to load myself up with...sweets and the one present I brought at Tescos, leaving everything else for John to carry to the door  "Gilbert!" I beam brightly as the door opens

John                      I roll my eyes and push past Sherlock a bit. "Hey Greg."

Mycroft                 Hearing my brother's voice in the hallway, I quickly finished my drink, and smoothed my jumper. "Ready for battle, then," I said, walking toward the hall.

Greg                      "Hi Sherlock... John... You guys alright?" I ask as John pushes past Sherlock and I stand to the side to let them in. I didn't expect the brightness or eagerness from Sherlock.

Sherlock               Following John my whole manner screams 'happy to be here', beaming at everyone and peering around, "Is anyone else here yet? Oh the food smells divine! And the decorations, how...shiny"

Greg                      "You’re the first to arrive... There's drinks in the kitchen, nibbles... And your brother...” I said slowly with how happy he was but followed the pair anyway.

John                      I look at Sherlock, a little bewildered. "The nicer you are does not dictate the time table on which we will leave." I whisper to him.

Mycroft                 I stopped in the kitchen doorway as Sherlock rounded the corner. "Merry Christmas, Sherlock, John... I am happy you could make it today." I stepped aside to let Sherlock by, as he made a beeline for the food. I looked at John quizzically - Sherlock's behavior was decidedly strange.

Sherlock               My cheery grin falls slightly at the whisper, before hitching itself back up to force ten once more, sweeping myself off into the kitchen, "Brother dear. Oh this food all looks so delicious and...festive."

Mycroft                 A sudden realization comes to me, and I force down a chuckle. "Whoever says bribery is bad has never met my brother, right, John?" I smiled.

Greg                      I was concerned that Sherlock had actually taken something so followed them watching the detective closely. I frown when Mycroft chuckles, it making me even more confused as I picked up my drink again.

John                      I shrug at Mycroft. He'd probably be able to deduce my bribery. But oh well. I got him hear didn't I? And it wasn't like I wouldn't get anything out of it. I smiled to myself.

Sherlock               Grabbing a handful of nibbles I cram them into my mouth, glancing around, "And where is dear Alice? And of course Mummy."

John                      I blush a bit at Mycroft's words and try to avoid a look from Greg.

Mycroft                 "Mummy and Father will show up in their own time. I expect Anthea and Mrs Hudson soon, as well"

Sherlock               Tossing a nibble up into the air I try and snatch it in mid arc, missing and frowning as it rolls down my suit instead, trying to fumble it, "And Alice? I have her gift with me."

Mycroft                 "Alice is in her room, chatting with her mother. She will be out later."

Sherlock               I look slightly disappointed for a moment before stuffing the nibble into my mouth anyway, "Then what do we do now? Just stare at each other like we don't talk everyday?" my mood is already beginning to slide a little from it's fake foundations

John                      I step next to Sherlock and give him a little nudge with my hip.

Mycroft                 "I am sure you can find some non-destructive, publicly-acceptable method of entertaining yourself, Sherlock.

Sherlock               My cheerful mask slips a little more, sending a sour look my brother's way, "I doubt it."

Greg                      "And a happy new year to you all...” I muttered as I moved round to check the meat in the oven and I was nervous about meeting their mother. She was apparently very intelligent, their deducing powers coming from her.

Sherlock               The doorbell rings again, just one firm ring

Mycroft                 "I'll get it...” I said quickly, leaving John and Sherlock with Greg in the kitchen. I opened the door. "Hello, Mummy... Father... do come in...” I stepped aside, letting them into the house.

Sherlock               Mummy strides into the house, glancing around and then grabbing Mycroft by his shoulders to stand on tiptoe and plant a firm, wet kiss on each cheek, "Mycie!" Behind her daddy Holmes is almost buried under bags of neatly wrapped gifts

Mycroft                 "Mummy... please... you know my name...” I groan. I have hated that nickname since university.

Greg                      I felt my heart pounding when their parents came in and I smiled when Mummy said gave them both a kiss on the cheek, Mycie sounding like a really good nickname to use in the future.

Sherlock               Ignoring him Mummy sweeps into the kitchen in a breeze of expensive and colourful silk, opening her arms, "My baby!" I freeze, swallowing my mouthful of nibbles and cringing as I'm enveloped in her arms, "Mummy...”

Anthea                  Mrs Hudson made quite a loud gasp as we pull into Mycrofts driveway. I forgot she hadn't been here before. We grab the gifts and head for the door.

Mycroft                 As I started to close the door, I heard another car pull up - Anthea and Mrs. Hudson were pulling into the drive. I waited for them by the door

Mrs Hudson         "Thank you dear" pats Mycroft on his cheek.

Mycroft                 "Welcome, Mrs. Hudson. I'm so glad you could make it."

Mrs Hudson         Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world. How sweet of you to host John's party. ---she's stuck in it being John's party no matter where it's at--.

Anthea                  Sherlock if you would help me I have one more gift in the SUV I need brought it.

Sherlock               I disentangle myself from Mummy's arms, growling slightly and straightening my suit, "Fine. I can get it." stalking out past the others I struggle to keep my sunny party face intact, glad for the chance to escape the crowded room

Mummy                "You must be Martha Hudson? I've heard so much about you from Sherlock"

Mycroft                 "Now that we're all here, why don't we adjourn to the dining room. Greg, can you come help me in the kitchen?"

Anthea                  I follow Sherlock outside and open the back if the SUV to reveal a rather large box it's not too heavy. We can lift it. However bee careful.

Greg                      I had tried to introduce myself but left Mrs. Holmes with Mrs. Hudson to help Mycroft prepare plates for everybody. I breathed out, trying not to show my nerves where Caroline's family hated my guts.

Sherlock               Peering at the gift I raise a brow, "Is it a dead body? Have you brought me and Gavin a murder for Christmas?"

Mrs Hudson         And you must be Mummy. Such lovely boys you have. Come with me to the kitchen and I'll show you how to make a proper punch." off they go to kitchen

Mycroft                 Nervous energy was just radiating around Greg. "Relax, love. If you have survived Sherlock, you will survive Mummy." I rubbed his shoulder gently.

Anthea                  rolls eyes It is not a body Sherlock. It goes with the present Auntie got you.

Sherlock               Lifting my other brow I regard it, attempting to deduce the content

Greg                      "I know but I just want to make a good impression... Sherlock and your mother are different people...” I sighed as I put vegetables on everyone's plates and breathed out slowly.

Anthea                  Sherlock and myself get the gift into the foyer You can open it right after Martha gives you hers.

Sherlock               My fingers itch to rip the wrapping off of it, indeed going to one corner in an attempt to peel back just a little

Mycroft                 I put a slice of the roast onto each plate, and Greg and I start taking the plates into the dining room, while Mummy and Martha stand in the corner of the kitchen, deep in discussion.

Sherlock               Huffing I let my fingers drop, flexing them and then striding into the dining room, "Are we opening gifts yet?"

Mummy                "Sherlock! Don't be rude. Sit down and wait" her tone is rather sharp and firm.

Greg                      I try to keep a smile up as I gave everyone their plates, my chair next to Alice and opposite Mycroft. My daughter seemed at ease with everyone while I could literally feel my heart in my throat about making a good impression.

Sherlock               Flopping down into a random seat I roll my eyes, pulling John down next to me and trying to sit straight up and polite

Mycroft                 Before I take my seat, I pass around the wine, and each glass (except Alice's of course - she gets sparkling cider) is filled. I pick up my glass and raise it "A toast, then... to family." My eyes met Greg's briefly, and I smiled.

Mummy                "To family. To the biggest gathering we've had in a long time" Her eyes fall on Alice and Greg in approval, "It's so nice to have a little one around for the holiday too. I had quite given up on Mycie or Locky ever giving me grandkids."

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I caught the grin sneaking onto Greg's face, and shot him an icy stare.

Sherlock               Slouching down in my chair a little I moan, "Mummy. My name is Sherlock."

Greg                      I raised my glass to clunk with Mycroft’s but snigger when I hear Mummy's nicknames for them. I sip my drink, looking down where my boyfriend seemed suddenly ice cold again.

Mummy                "Well actually your name is William but you do insist on using your middle name for some reason." She rolls her eyes, exactly the way Mycroft does, "I remember when we used to call you Willy."

Mycroft                 "There's wine, Sherlock... no stopping her now...” I mumbled.

Greg                      I accidentally let out a laugh when Mummy said about what they used to call Sherlock and I waved at Alice who was doing her best to keep quiet. I decided then was the moment to dig in to the food.

Sherlock               I go bright red and shrink down more into my chair, clearly regretting being here

Daddy Holmes     Clearing his throat, "Gregory. Maybe we should start the feast? It smells delicious."

Mrs Hudson         snickers “Well, he does act like a di"

Anthea                  “Enough Auntie.”

Mrs Hudson         "pish posh. We're all family here."

Anthea                  No more punch for you tonight.

Greg                      "Yes sir... Dig in everyone...” I lifted my head and smiled at everyone, smirking across at Mycroft to tell him that I'm gonna use that nickname whenever he's annoying me.”

Mummy                "You seem like a lady after my own heart Martha. I remember one Christmas little Willy...”

Daddy Holmes     "Dear, why don't we leave the stories till after we've eaten, yes?"

Mrs Hudson         Maybe it's best I move on to my tea?

Anthea                  Ok. A bit more punch...

Sherlock               Scowling around the table, my Christmas cheery face utterly gone now, starting to poke at my dinner without actually eating it even as John loads my plate up with food.

Mummy                Turning to Greg as they start eating, "Now Gregory, I've heard so much about you but most of it has been all about how you keep my little Locky safe and sound. How you gave him a chance to use his talents. Now I find you've moved in with my eldest and brought your delightful daughter with you."

Mrs. Hudson        Don’t pout Sherlock. We only tease because we care. Beesides you'll perk right up when you see your gift.

Greg                      "Yes Ma'am... She's only here for the holidays but then she'll finish secondary school in Somerset and then complete her A levels in London...” I smiled and was trying to be as polite as I could.

Mummy                Her eyes are rather sharp, a combination of Sherlock's colour but Mycroft's piercing gaze, "So then you'll move her in properly? Are you sure my Mycie is ready to be a father?"

Greg                      "Yes Ma'am... He's always been there for Alice when she's needed anybody and she is always looked after by Mycroft when I am not around... I think he'll be the perfect father for my girl...” I smiled even more, feeling my face blushing slightly but I kept her eye.

Mummy                "Excellent. That's what I like to hear. Now, tell me all about yourself Gregory. And please, call me Mummy"

Greg                      "I don’t really know what you want to know, Ma-Mu... Ma'am... Just ask me anything and I'll tell you...” I stammered slightly and just kept it to Ma'am since Mummy on my lips didn’t exactly feel right yet.

Mummy                "Let’s see...” my sharp eyes sweep over him for a moment, before nodding, "I know you're divorced now and you didn't have a very happy marriage for the last few years. You moved rather quickly with Mycie after getting to know him through your work with Locky. It's all a bit of a whirlwind romance, isn't it Gregory?"

Greg                      "Uh... yes, some would see it like that...” I gulped as I knew she was deducing me and I refused to let anybody intimidate me so I held my posture. Held her eye.

Mummy                "Tell me Gregory, was your first marriage a bit of a whirlwind romance?" I lean slightly closer, my words mild but my eyes sharp still, a tiny flicker over to Alice and back

Greg                      "No Ma'am... Me and my ex-wife dated for about a year and a half before we moved in together, another year before we married and another 6 months before we made Alice...”I explained, trying not to look at everyone else peering between us.

Mummy                I'm smiling now, nodding and seeming pleased with what I hear, "Myself and daddy were a whirlwind romance. Of course, we had to be what with Mycie deciding it was time to meet the world. He always was a little impatient"

John                      I lean over to Sherlock as everyone else chats. "Eat your roast, Willy. Or there'll be no dessert when we get home." I whisper.

Sherlock               I stab my fork into a carrot, attempting to ignore the conversations around us, sliding the poor abused carrot back and forth over my plate and faking a wide smile, "I'm so enjoying myself it's hard to find time to eat between my smiles John."

John                      I snort. "Right."

Greg                      I smile a bit more easily when I looked over at Mycroft keeping his head down. "How did you meet Mr. Holmes?" I asked when the silence had dropped again.

Mummy                In a slightly wistful tone, "I was speaking on a tour of the southern universities and he was there, looking all young and handsome in the audience. I don't think he had a clue about what I was talking about but he kept showing up at my lectures. Just watching me."

Greg                      "Sounds very romantic...” I smiled between mouthfuls and when I'd first met Mycroft, I thought he was a bit of a power type. Looking his nose down at me.

Mummy                "It was, so romantic." I sigh at the memory, then my voice becomes firm again, "Then three months later we were married. Six months after that little Mycie was born. He had such a set of lungs on him."

Greg                      I glared down at my food then where I heard her voice go very firm again and I knew where Mycroft got it from. I took a few mouthfuls of food again, looking back up at them when their father asked me a question.

Daddy Holmes     "Gregory, maybe you could tell us a little about your work? How you met Mycroft and fell in love?"

Greg                      "I work as a detective inspector at the yard and Sherlock does help, we met because of him really and then the... Accident happened and we just got to know one another more through him looking after me I guess... I thought he was interesting before but he didn't stick around long enough for me to talk to him...” I explained softly.

Daddy Holmes     "That sounds like my eldest" the older man chuckles softly

Greg                      "But he looked after me, we talked a bit more and that was that...” I said softly with a smile, seeing Mycroft was keeping oddly quiet talking about us. Keeping his eyes on his food so I did the same

Daddy Holmes     "My eldest has always been a little hard to pin down. But he's well worth it, isn't he?" There's a twinkle in my eye

Mummy                "You mean Mycie works too much. He gets that from me. He's always needed someone to make him slow down."

Mycroft                 I listened to Greg and my parents chat, lost in thought, the ring box in my pocket becoming more and more distracting.

Greg                      "He certainly is and I’m the same when it comes to work... Never really stopping." I naturally grin at my food and look up when Mycroft actually finally speaks up. It worried me.

Mycroft                 I finished my glass of wine, and pushed my plate away. I had eaten - of course, my serving was purposely small, so I wouldn't be lectured about my lack of appetite - so my plate was nearly empty.  "I suppose I should clean up the kitchen before we start on presents...”

Greg                      I frown when he started to get up and take his own plate out, it making my heart sink because I thought he was uncomfortable with talking about us as a couple. I finished eating my own and blindly listened to other small conversations.

Sherlock               My head lifts at that eagerly. I haven't touched my food, only pushed it around my plate to try and fool the ever-watchful John. Pushing my chair back I watch the others with a brightness that isn’t faked now

Mycroft                 I rose with a sigh and picked up my plate, taking my dishes to the kitchen. At the door, I turned and looked at the family scene, and smiled, getting lost in the thought for a moment, before I headed through the doorway.

Sherlock               Leaping up from my seat I race to where I left my gifts in the hallway, snatching up the two neatly wrapped ones from Tescos and striding back in, "Presents!"

Sherlock               Clutching the presents to me, I look around eagerly, "Alice? Yours first?"

Alice Lestrade      Leaning over to whisper to dad “How Old is Sherlock?” and giggle a bit.  Surprised that Sherlock got me a present I stammer “Uh sure...sadly I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t realize this was going to be such a huge gathering” as I hesitantly take the gift Sherlock is impatiently waving in my direction.

Sherlock               Dropping the two, rather heavy boxes into her lap I wait eagerly for her to open them, clasping my hands in front of me, "Since you're going to move to London I thought these may come in useful to document your new beginnings. You see not only intelligent but creative as well"

Alice Lestrade      Thoroughly confused by Sherlock’s hints as to what could be in his gifts, I begin to unwrap the slightly smaller package on top first. “O. M. G. Sherlock! This is a seriously impressive camera!” I blush and smile at him.  I turn the box over looking at the features and content list of the high end DSLR camera he gave me.  I could make movies with this thing it was so powerful!

Sherlock               Beaming at the look on her face I nod, pointing to the other gift, "I believe you are a very creative girl. I thought you may like to start taking photographs of all the sites around London. The other gift will help you too."

Mycroft                 I could hear Alice squealing, so I dried my hands and walked back to the door to watch the scene. Of course, Sherlock couldn't wait to give his gifts to Alice... I shook my head. He was quite enamored of the girl.

Mrs. Hudson        Well done Sherlock! Such a thoughtful boy.

Alice Lestrade      I set the camera on the table and spot Mycroft peeking out from the kitchen and I give him a big smile as I begin tearing into the other larger box. I peel back one corner and realize it’s a laptop. “Holy cr...cow” I correct my almost-slip into not so appropriate language. I slowly finish removing the paper looking to dad for help in what to say feeling a bit speechless.

Greg                      I beamed with happy Alice was with Sherlock's gifts and I thought it was very generous of him. I saw Mycroft watching the scene but then disappear back into the kitchen, my curiosity getting the better of me to follow him with a few plates.

Sherlock               Watching Alice I feel, for the first time since we arrived at Mycroft's, happy and content. My smile is no longer faked, wide and beaming

Alice Lestrade      I get up from my chair, setting the laptop box on it, and go around the table to give Sherlock a big hug and squee out a high pitched “Thank you!”

Sherlock               This I didn't expect. I freeze, going stiff and on the edge of panic as she hugs me. My wild eyes shoot around the room as I endure the shock of the physical context, managing to huff out, "Use them well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Mummy Holmes.........Lonewarg  
> Daddy Holmes...........Lonewarg  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Mycroft                 I was standing by the sink rinsing the last of the pots when I heard footsteps behind me.

Greg                      I slowly stepped into the kitchen, my grandfather's ring feeling stupid in my pocket where he didn't seem comfortable talking to his parents about us. "Hey...” I whispered.

Anthea                  As Greg goes to the kitchen the rest of the party moves to the Study. Drinks are gotten and passed around as we wait for our hosts...

Mycroft                 "Hey, yourself. Enjoy dinner? I do hope Mummy and Father didn't get on your nerves too much...”

Greg                      "No, no, they're lovely... I'm sorry if I went too far with anything... You just seemed a bit quiet...” I shrugged as I approached the sink and put the plates into it. He just seemed very within himself today.

Mycroft                 "Of course not, Greg." I put an arm around his waist lightly. "Once Mummy gets on a roll, I have found it best to stay out of the way," I half smiled. "Our guests are waiting on us. Shall we?" I gave him a quick kiss, and took his hand, heading toward the study, where everyone was waiting for us.

Mycroft                 Mummy and Father were sitting on the sofa, Anthea, Mrs Hudson and John had taken the various chairs, and Alice and Sherlock were seated on the floor in front of the largest of the trees.

Greg                      I was still feeling a bit hesitant about how he felt but I followed none the less and sat beside him in the study when we came in. I smiled at how happy everyone was, my head trying to pick a moment to pop the question.

Sherlock               Kneeling in front of the tree I eye the presents under them, my hands flexing in impatience

Mycroft                 I sat in the chair by my desk, and Greg took a seat near Alice.

Anthea                  "For you Sherlock.  The box you brought in is actually Martha's gift to you, this is mine."

Sherlock               Grabbing the present I tear the paper off creating a small snowstorm of wrapping paper and ribbons before my eyes grow wide, "Hymenoptera training"

Mrs Hudson         "It goes with what I got you dear. Why don't you and John go bring it in here."

Sherlock               Tucking my new bee book to my chest I jump up, rushing out to the hall to help John bring in the large gift from earlier before starting to tear into it with his help

Mrs Hudson         "I've had a bit of a change of heart. Don't make me regret it."

Sherlock               I almost drop the book in shock as we reveal the label for the box, realising it's a brand new, compact urban beehive, perfect for the roof top of 221B

Anthea                  I hand Mycroft a bottle of Scotch, Greg some vintage record albums, Alice a weekend spa package for her and her Mom. Now I'm just waiting for John to calm Sherlock down a bit so I can give him his. All of these are from Auntie and I.

Mycroft                 "Alice, can you hand that gift to John?" I said, pointing out an oblong box wrapped in bright paper.

John                      I grin up at him. "Just like the ones from the shop in Sussex."

Sherlock               Nodding I bend down and snog John hard, before grabbing the hive, "We need to go home and put this together. Now!"

John                      I'm a little breathless from the kiss. His exuberance was overwhelming as always. I take the gift from Alice.  I turn it over in my hands.

Mummy                "Locky, calm down. You're going nowhere yet."

Alice Lestrade      “Awww Anthea, such a thoughtful gift!” as I open a large pink envelope containing a gift certificate for a weekend spa package for me and my mom. I go over and hug her and give her my gift, a silk scarf I hand dyed & painted in school.  “Sure pops” as I grab the gift box he described and hand it to John.

Sherlock               Mummy Holmes watches the scene with a soft look in her eyes, leaning to whisper to daddy Holmes, "It seems both our boys finally grew up. How wonderful."

John                      "Wow! Thanks Mycroft."  He held up the beige cashmere sweater.  I start handing out gifts. A hand cream set for Mrs. H., a new gun cleaning set for Greg, a cakes and pastries cook book for Mycroft, a Who coloring book and pencils for Alice. Tickets to a Show for Mummy and Daddy. I save Anthea's for last.

John                      It's a tube shaped gift with a stopper at the end.

Mycroft                 "Alice, that large box by the wall is for Mummy and Father... Sherlock, you may need to help with that one...”  Their gift is a large watercolor painting, by Mycroft.

Sherlock               I ignore Mycroft, still fiddling with my beehive, starting to actually get the pieces out and putting them together

John                      I look at Sherlock pulling his beehive out of the box. "Sherlock, were never going to get it back in the box now...”

Alice Lestrade      I open John’s gift bag which contains the new Doctor Who coloring books and a set of Prang colored pencils in a nice tin box. “Awesome! Thank you John!”

Sherlock               By now I'm taking the beehive out into the hallway again, along with my bee book, blinking in confusion at John, "Why would we want to put it back in the box John? We'd never keep bees in it that way."

Anthea                  **gives John an honest smile** Thank you Dr Watson. This is for you. hands him a manila envelope

Mycroft                 I smiled at Anthea as she gave John his gift.

John                      I shake my head, not sure why I even bother. I take the envelope from her.

Anthea                  I see the look of confusion when he opens the envelope to see two tickets to Sri Lanka and the GPS coordinates for a hotel.

John                      "What is this?" I look a little stunned, open mouthed between Anthea and Mycroft.

Sherlock               Mummy Holmes starts to hand out her own gifts with her husband's help. A gift voucher for Harrods along with an appointment with a make up specalist there. For Mycroft a new silk tie with little umbrellas on and a match tie for Greg, that one with small handcuffs on. For Anthea a new silk shawl. For John an old fashioned doctor's bag and for Sherlock some honey from the countryside around their cottage

Anthea                  As of this morning, these were the last known whereabouts of a certain Delegate we've been looking for. An extraction team will be sent in 72 hours. You are free to go early if you wish.

Sherlock               Pausing in my hive making I blink at the envelop, then at Anthea, a touch of suspicion about me

Mycroft                 Alice continues pulling gifts from under the tree and delivering them to their recipients... a new lock pick kit for Sherlock, an autographed copy of the Harry Potter series for Alice, and a jeweled brooch for Anthea.

John                      I sit up a little straighter. (Soldier mode)

John                      "No. Absolutely not." I attempt to hand the card back to her.

Mycroft                 "Surely you and Sherlock would take pleasure in the trip, John...”

Sherlock               Frowning I sit back a little, looking confused but seeming content to let John lead the way on this. My hands do twitch though when he hands the card back

Anthea                  I don't take the envelope back it's an open ticket. You may use it, or not, at your discretion.

John                      I narrow my eyes, and look around as everyone else had noticed the tension. "We'll talk about this later. The five of us." I tuck the card into my shirt pocket.

Sherlock               I seem a little more subdued now, fiddling with the piece of the hive in my hands and shuffling closer to John

John                      I look at Mummy. "Mrs. Holmes, did you like the show I picked for you?"

Alice Lestrade      Sensing we’re nearing the end of the presents I grab my two gifts for dad and Mycroft. They are identical except for the wrapping paper - a small box on top of a medium flat one.

Mycroft                 "Should we open these together, Alice?"

Alice Lestrade      “Yes please, and start with the larger boxes please”

Sherlock               As the atmosphere moves onto lighter subjects I begin once more to try and sneak my beehive out of the room, this time going as far as to attempt to get it to the car without being discovered

Greg                      I smiled at Alice when she'd given us the boxes and I met eyes with Mycroft, starting to open the larger boxes and my mouth drops open when I see a well drawn portrait of my partner in a very fancy frame. It was beautiful.

John                      I see Sherlock sneaking away. "Picnic honey!" Over my shoulder. Everyone looks at me confused.

Sherlock               Freezing, I let out a long suffering sigh, flopping down where I am in the doorway

Mycroft                 "This is a wonderful likeness, Alice. You are an excellent artist, my dear." I said, admiring the framed portrait of Greg she had given me.  I proceed to unwrap the smaller box.

Sherlock               "I knew she was creative!" I call over my shoulder with a note of smug triumph

Greg                      "It’s so beautiful love...” I grin and lean over to kiss her on the cheek, putting the framed drawing down beside me carefully to then proceed to unwrap the smaller box. Mycroft gets there before me and I look over with what's in the pendants.

Alice Lestrade      “Dad, did I miss seeing what you got Mycroft in the chaos?”

Greg                      I opened my pendant gift and thought it was beautiful, almost going white in the face when Alice mentioned that me and Mycroft hadn't given each other a gift yet. I looked at my partner, searching his face for something I could work with.

Sherlock               I slouch back in the doorway, opening my bee book and beginning to read all about how bees can be training to sniff out bombs, feeling rather uncomfortable in the crowded domestic scene

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, finding the expression on his face matched the one I was sure was on my own. The room got quiet as we stared at each other, searching for words.

Greg                      "Uh... well, I do have something for Mycroft but I don’t know whether he has something for me...” I stammered and I was trying to find the words that I had found before but they were now lost. I was like a deer in the headlights.

Mycroft                 "I do have something for you, Greg." I reached into my pocket.

Sherlock               Mummy leans forwards a little in her chair, her grin wide and satisfied

Greg                      My hand had been on the box in my pocket but I watched him fish in his pocket for his small box, my heart in my throat when I saw it and I wanted to laugh out loud where we'd had the same idea.

Mycroft                 "Greg, I wanted to ask you - "

Greg                      "I wanted to ask you the same thing...” I interrupted him with a huge grin on my face, my shaking hand taking the small box out of my pocket to show him. That's when I heard everyone gasp slightly.

Sherlock               Mummy pulls out a tissue from her pocket, dabbing her eyes and then passing it to daddy who does the same

John                      I shoot Sherlock a look to keep him quiet.

Mrs Hudson          *happy tears*

Anthea                 *damn allergies*

Alice Lestrade      I’m practically bouncing sitting next to them unable to contain my excitement knowing this moment was coming sooner or later, and thrilled they were on the same page.

Mycroft                 I open the ring box, and hand it to Greg.

Sherlock               Lowering my book I peer over at my brother and Lestrade, then roll my eyes, glancing back at John with a perfect 'Called it' face on

John                      I give him a stifled smirk.

Greg                      I had a whole speech in my head but did the same as Mycroft, handing the box to him with my grandad's ring in it. Only Alice knew it had been in the family and I looked down at the Celtic inspired ring.  [https://www.titaniumrings.com/collections/mens/products/argyle](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.titaniumrings.com%2Fcollections%2Fmens%2Fproducts%2Fargyle&h=ATPczr94T-11WV1hcvAvBr-Bbk19kEU9wrZP1_yHvllVESjujyribUnwlGO2cQRneBqZ2jJN9aHn1LLqYNOxe3C3fXLaLM9r1Saf6S7cLxyquPnA9ikpRGcLaN4qNfShTwKX5enrIg)

Mycroft                 "So one would assume that if we're both asking, the answer is yes?" I smirked.

Mycroft                 I looked at the black ring Greg handed me. "This is beautiful, Greg...”

Greg                      "I had a whole bloody speech in mind y'know...” I chuckled but nodded anyway, not being surprised when the ring was a perfect fit on my finger. The black ring wasnt much compared to Mycroft's but it was meaningful

Mummy                "Oh this is just perfect", snuffling into my tissue

Mrs Hudson         So beautiful. I knew you two were perfect for each other.  **eyes John and Sherlock with a 'you're next' look**

Mycroft                  I slid the black ring onto my finger - it was a little big

Greg                      "It was my grandpa's... I know it’s a little big but it can always be resized and... well, he gave it to me last year before he passed away and told me to either wear it for myself or to give it to the one I love... so that's why I’m giving it to you now... and I really wasn't planning on doing this... just spur of the moment...” I grinned.

Mycroft                 I laughed. "Save the speech for later. Just tell me you want to marry me as much as I want to marry you."

Sherlock               I remain slouched in the doorway, regarding the scene with what might actually be a touch of sadness, before burying my nose back into my bomb bee book

Alice Lestrade      “Would you just kiss already” I blurt with a giggle.

Mycroft                 I reached over and grabbed the collar of Greg's jumper, and pulled him to my lips, kissing him. A round of applause broke out in the room

Greg                      My eyes went wide as Mycroft pulled me over for a kiss, my free hand cupping half of his face where he could feel the ring against his cheek. I blushed hard when I pulled back and everyone was applauding, being the centre of attention not that sort of thing for me

Alice Lestrade      As soon as they stop kissing but are still hugging and dive on them hugging them both, and kiss them each on the cheek.

Mycroft                 I put my arm around Alice, bringing her into our hug, and kissing the top of her head.

Sherlock               Mummy almost lunges across the room, pulling both of them and Alice into a hug, "I'm so happy! You must allow us to be involved in the wedding planning."

Anthea                  I stand up getting ready to leave Congratulations both of you.  However we must be going.

Mrs Hudson         Yes yes. Well done boys. Lovely party. gives kisses all around Ta now.

Mycroft                 At that moment, the Christmas playlist playing in the background started playing a song that was hauntingly familiar to Sherlock... and John...

Sherlock               I'm trying to ignore the celebrations, huddled up with my nose in my book in the hallway now, the other side of the open door

Mummy                Kissing Greg on both cheeks, "Now you must call me Mummy. Oh, and I can be a grandma at last"

Mycroft                 "This is your favorite song, isn't it, Willy?" I smiled evilly at my brother.

Greg                      "Alright Mummy...” I beamed as she kissed me and I even got a hug off Mr. Holmes as his new son in law. It all seemed a bit of a blur, everyone gathering around to hug them both.

Sherlock               There's no reply, pulling the book higher to hide my face

Alice Lestrade      “What is this awful song, dad? This is your playlist, right?”

Mycroft                 "I asked your father to include it, special for today." I smiled, a devilish look on my face. Greg didn't know the exact story, but I'm sure he'd figured out this was my way of needling my brother

Greg                      "This song isn’t me. I don’t know what it is...” I shrugged and was just letting Mycroft smirk as I’m sure it was his way of getting back at his brother.

* * *

Sherlock               Mummy showers all three of them with kisses and hugs, daddy squeezing the shoulder of Mycroft and then Greg, beaming at Alice

Mummy                "But we really should be going. I'm sure you three have so much to talk about now. I'm so happy for you. At last a proper family and a grandchild. I never thought I'd live to see the day"

Mycroft                 I walked with my parents to the door, helping Father carry some of the gifts they'd received. "Thank you for coming, Mummy... Father. Do drive carefully," I kissed them each on the cheek, and stood at the door, my arm around Greg's waist, and watched as they climbed into the car and drove off.

Sherlock               Getting to my feet I collect up my bee hive, trying at last to take it out to our hire car without John threatening to withhold my treats like a bad kitten

Mycroft                 "Sherlock...” I catch his arm as he's trying to flee the house.

Sherlock               Pausing, I half turn, murmuring, "I am so happy for you brother. I really am. I hope you believe me. Lestrade is a good man."

Mycroft                 "You should ask him, brother," I said quietly.

Sherlock               My eyes narrow at that, my tone darker, "This is your day brother. Enjoy it. Don't bring me into it in this way. Please. Just go and be with your family."

Mycroft                 "Give it some thought, Sherlock. Your doctor might surprise you." I said, letting go of his shoulder.

Sherlock               Shaking my head I step away, clutching my partly built bee hive, "Just know that, for what it's worth, I approve of your upcoming marriage. In fact I think it shows sense I didn't think you had. Lestrade and his daughter will make you a new man."

Mycroft                 "Thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock               Nodding I finally escape out the door and down to the car to sit and wait for John

John                      I walk up to Greg as everyone is gathering up their things. I clap him on the shoulder. "Wow, Greg. Congrats!"

Greg                      "Thanks mate... I'm as shocked as you are...” I breathe out in a chuckle and I'd really not expected Mycroft to have a ring is well. It still felt weird on my finger.

John                      "Let me see." I hold out my hand to grab his hand an inspect the ring. "That's nice. It's very... you." I smile.

Greg                      "Yeah, oddly... I'm not surprised it fits perfectly though... I just really didn't expect him to have a ring too...” I chuckled as I ran my thumb over it and dropped my hand again.

John                      "Yeah. It's great." I rub the back of my neck and look around for Sherlock.

Greg                      "How are things between you two anyway? Are we gonna have double celebrations...” I bump his shoulder playfully and sense that something is a little off

John                      "I... uh... things are great. Same since we last talked. And no... I don't think so. I feel like we just figured this out. Him and I. I don't ever see myself with anyone else, but... I guess we haven't talked about it." I wanted to elaborate more, about other things, but not at a Christmas party. "We need to get pints soon."

Greg                      "Yeah, definitely... I don't think we're doing anything for new years and I don't think I'm working either so we can grab one then...” I smiled softly, worried about the pair of them but walked John to the door.

John                      "Yeah, that would be great. Cheers, Greg. Merry Christmas!" I pull him in for a hug. "I am happy for you two."

Greg                      "Merry Christmas John... Look after yourself...” I patted him on the back and I roped my fingers through Mycrofts when we got to the door.

Mycroft                 I squeezed Greg’s hand when he grabbed mine.  "So Mummy wants to plan the wedding... are you sure we can't elope?"

Alice Lestrade      I sneak up behind my dads and ask “So, will I be getting a sibling someday?” and run away giggling.

Greg                      "If she wants to plan things, she can plan it... It saves us the work, no?" I smirked up at him and still had the feeling of my heart in my throat where it'd all just happened at once.

Mycroft                 "You have an Uncle Sherlock - that's as close to a sibling as we can do." I laughed.

Greg                      "And I am way too old to be caring for a baby... I don't get enough sleep now...” I laughed with him, waving off Sherlock and John heading back to Baker Street in a cab.

Mycroft                 After Sherlock and John drove off, we stepped back inside, and I closed the door. I cupped Greg's face in my hand, and brought his lips to mine for a proper, slow, loving kiss.

Greg                      I heard Alice run back off to the kitchen for leftovers, my hands running up and down Mycroft’s waist. I pull back with a stupid grin on my face. "What was that for?" I ask quietly.

Mycroft                 I smiled, holding up my left hand, admiring the black band. "I don't think I need a reason." I huffed, and kissed him again.

Greg                     I laughed slightly as we kissed, pulling back to have another look at it on his finger. "We really need to get it resized... I didn't think it was that big...” I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> 

Greg                      I cleared up most of the present stuff from the living room along with stuff in the kitchen. I heard footsteps but kept my eyes on the tree, looking at all the ornaments we'd made a couple days ago and the older ones from my flat.

Mycroft                 I walked up behind Greg, slipping my arms around his waist, and kissing the back of his neck. "Happy?" I purred in his ear.

Greg                      "Mm... very happy." I hummed as I felt Mycroft kissing the back of my neck and I was half glad to have a quiet house again. It had been very hectic

Mycroft                 "House is quiet. I like it." I mumbled. After everyone left, Alice had taken her new laptop to her room to get it all set up.

Greg                      "As do I. I say we make the most of it while we have it." I turned around in his arms, holding up our joined hands where I could see my grandpa’s ring sitting proudly on his finger.

Mycroft                 I smiled. Greg looked so happy, it made my heart ache just a little. I'd never thought I would make anyone as happy as the man in my arms right now. My fingers ran over his shoulders as I kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip.

Greg                      I slipped my tongue into his mouth as we kissed beside the tree and I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this happy. The year had started out horribly but had ended well, my hand going straight for Mycroft’s arse to squeeze it.

Mycroft                 I moaned into his mouth as his hand squeezed my arse, pulling me up against him. I pulled my lips away from his. "You are a devil, Gregory Lestrade." I growled.

Greg                      "I'm only the devil when I'm around you. And I think we need to head upstairs, don't you?' I replied with a deep husk to my voice and I loved Mycroft’s lips being so swollen from where we'd been kissing.

Mycroft                 "I suspect that would be wise," I whispered, brushing my lips along his jaw, but I made no move to leave the room, too absorbed in tasting his skin

Greg                      "Then I would suggest moving before I take you on this carpet... right now..." I whispered as I bit down lightly on his earlobe and I swear I saw his heart pound when he headed for the door. It was amazing how responsive he was.

Mycroft                 I turned out the lights as we headed upstairs quietly.

Greg                      I tiptoed upstairs with Mycroft and knew Alice would be sorting things out, my jumper already coming off and I laughed a little when my now fiancé pushed me roughly against the shut door.

Mycroft                 Pushing Greg into the bedroom with a low growl, I pushed him up against the closed bedroom door and kissed him hard. I stripped off his jumper, running my hands over his bare chest.

Greg                      I moaned as Mycroft pushed me up against it door and kissed me hard, my hips pushing into his as I started fiddling with his buttons, but he kept whacking my hands away, so he could feel my body even more.

Mycroft                 "Stop that," I scolded playfully, batting Greg's hands away from my shirt. I nipped his collar bone, making him shiver against me.

Greg                      "It doesn't work if you're not naked with me, Mycroft," I gasped as he left a mark on my collarbone and I was trying to push him back, so we could at least get to the bed.

Mycroft                 "I want **you** naked, and I want to lick every inch of you." I breathed into his ear as my hands made quick work of his jeans. "Have I mentioned how sexy these jeans are?"

Greg                      "I've seen that look in your eyes all day that tell me they are," I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he pooled my jeans to the floor, my breath coming out in short pants where we'd been kissing.

Mycroft                 I ran my lips along his shoulder, as I moved us toward the bed, pushing him down in the middle of it. Straddling his hips, I leaned over him, placing light kisses down his neck, and flicking my tongue on his nipples.

Greg                      I strain my head back so he could kiss wherever he wanted, my eyes looking up at him as he flung his own chinos off and left us just both in our boxers. I ran my hands along his waist before he pinned my hands back down again. I'd never wanted to be taken so badly in my life.

Mycroft                 I pinned his hands down, and looked into his lust-darkened eyes. "I said, stop that," I scolded. "Or do I need to restrain you?" My eyes sparkled with impish delight. "I want to have my mouth all over you, until you beg."

Greg                      "Restraints sound good... just... take me, use me..." I moved my hips against his to really drive the point home and I trusted him with my life so swallowed the nerves about taking anyone for the first time.

Mycroft                 My eyes widened when he consented, and a lascivious smile spread across my face. "Don't move," I warned, stepping off the bed and returning with two of my red silk ties. I tied one end of each tie to a bedpost, and looped the other end loosely around one of his wrists, pressing the loose ends into his palms and closing his hands over them, kissing his fingers. "If you let go, I will stop whatever I'm doing," I murmured.

Greg                      I tested the ropes to make sure they weren't too tight around my wrists, my eyes watching Mycroft. My cock had hardened even more with my boyfriend practically tying me to the bed.

Mycroft                 Satisfied with my handiwork, I moved back over Greg, my lips and tongue tracing down his chest.

Greg                      I breathed out as he trailed his tongue down my chest and held onto the silk ties. I was completely at his mercy still with my boxers on, my eyes trying to follow him.

Mycroft                 I moved lower, teasing my way down his chest and stomach. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxers, and quickly pulled them down his legs, tossing them to the floor with the rest of our clothing, to be joined by my own seconds later. Straddling his legs, I leaned forward and gently kissed his hipbone, studiously avoiding his cock. I moved down his leg, nipping and sucking gently on his inner thigh, the obscene sounds coming from his lips making my own cock ache.

Greg                      "Mycroft..." I whined but was keeping my hands on the ties, trying not to accidentally kick him from squirming so much. I could see the marks he was leaving on my thighs and my cock was aching just for any touch.

Mycroft                 I sat up, smoothing my hands across his thighs, moving them slowly up his sides. I moved up his body and leaned down to kiss him hard, our hips pressed together.

Greg                      I was moving my hips ever so slightly just to get some friction, moaning into his mouth but still keeping my hands on the ties. It was taking all of my restraint, yet I just let him continue to tease me further.

Mycroft                 I smiled slightly as Greg rocked his hips against mine, our cocks rubbing together and both of us moaning with the contact. "Tell me what you want," I whispered in his ear, my tongue tracing the edge of his earlobe.

Greg                      "I want you to fuck me… please..." I whispered at first, then looking into his eyes to reassure him that I trusted him. I was completely at his mercy to do anything to.

Mycroft                 I bit my lower lip, his voice alone almost enough to make me come completely undone. I reached over to the bed stand, pulling out the lube and a condom. I moved my knees between his, spreading his legs just enough. With one well-lubricated finger, I caressed his entrance.

Greg                      I mainly hissed where the lube was cold but I also held tension in my body, my head telling me to calm down and my body trying to focus on how it felt rather than doing just that. My eyes were shut but I opened them when I heard Mycroft say my name.

Mycroft                 "Greg," I whispered. "Relax, love..." I kissed along his jaw. With my free hand, I reached up and opened the fingers of one of his hands, letting the red silk fall away.

Greg                      "I know, sorry..." I took a deep breath and his finger eased into me as we kissed slowly. I squeezed his hand but then had to pull my face away to moan, it felt a lot better than I thought it would.

Mycroft                 I kept kissing him tenderly, my tongue caressing his, as he moved his hips against first one, then two of my fingers. I hooked my fingers slightly, brushing his prostate.

Greg                      I bit down on Mycroft’s lip harshly when he brushed my prostate, it felt fucking amazing and I don't know why I hadn't tried before. I pushed back on his fingers and I could hear him moaning as much as I was.

Mycroft                 I jumped a little when Greg bit my lip, but flash of pain provided just the distraction I needed - I was so close already, but I wanted this to last. I eased a third finger into him, his hips rocking more insistently.

Greg                      "Mycroft... I'm ready... please..." I gasped for breath when I finally pulled back and I wanted this to last as much as he did. I licked the blood away from his broken lip, soothing it as much as I could.

Mycroft                 With a whimper, I pulled my fingers away, tearing open the condom packet and rolling the condom onto my cock, even that minimal contact making me shiver. After adding some more lube, I pressed the head against his hole. His whole body was trembling as I kissed him gently, and pressed in.

Greg                      It almost made my eyes roll into the back of my head when he pushed the head in and I had to abandon the silk tie then just to hold onto his hip. I held it where it was because I needed a minute to adjust to it.

Mycroft                 I held my hips still, letting Greg’s hand guide me when he was ready for more, "Relax," I whispered in his ear again, flicking my tongue down the side of his neck.

Greg                      I tilted my head an inch with a happy sigh, breathing out and just focusing on the feeling of Mycroft being inside me. I held his hip for a minute before I pulled him forwards and I stretched around him as he pushed all the way in. It wasn't having sex, it was making love. It was slow, loving.

Mycroft                 As our hips met, I shivered with the intensity of the feeling. I kissed him softly, moaning into his mouth as I started to move slowly.

Greg                      My mind had gone blank with the pleasure that was running through both of us and I didn't even know if I was being quiet or loud. I wrapped my legs around his hips, his cock hitting an even deeper angle.

Mycroft                 I reached between us, wrapping my fingers around his cock and stroking it in time with my slow thrusts.

Greg                      I knew then that I started shouting profanities, his name, and God’s name a number of times. I was just clinging to him for dear life as I felt the tension rise in the bottom of my stomach and balls. It felt better than anything that I'd experienced before.

Mycroft                 Somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped that the high-end headphones Alice had received for Christmas were adequate... I could feel Greg tensing up, as he rapidly approached his climax, as was I. "Come with me..." I murmured, then kissed him hard as I picked up my pace slightly.

Greg                      I was trying to hold myself back long enough so we could cum together and I could feel his muscles clenching. I threw my head back when I came, biting down on my own lip where I suddenly thought of Alice hearing all this if she were to head to the bathroom. I felt the hot semen on my stomach and then Mycroft letting his load go.

Mycroft                 Greg clenching around me was enough to send me over the edge with him, groaning into his shoulder as I shuddered. We lay for several minutes, both gasping for breath. "That... was... incredible..." I said softly.

Greg                      "You… are fucking incredible," I said breathlessly as Mycroft kissed lightly around my mouth and jaw, the odd feeling of being engaged to the supposed ice man now gone.

Mycroft                 I rolled off Greg with a whine. "How about a nice hot shower?" I nuzzled into his neck.

Greg                      "Definitely... Can I ask you something?" I nodded as he rolled off me and I found my dirty underwear to wipe the cum off my stomach as we both got up.

Mycroft                 "Anything, love." I sighed, all warm and fuzzy from the after-glow

Greg                      "Was I a bit loud? I just... I know Alice is 15 but I don't think she'll ever recover if she's heard that..." I wander into the bathroom with a sigh, so we could at least be settled into bed for a long lie-in tomorrow.

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "Just a bit. I doubt she heard you, though. First, her room is downstairs, on the other side of the house. Second, there's a reason I bought her those [Bose headphones](https://www.crutchfield.com/S-vXBuS21j8RA/p_018QC352B/Bose-QuietComfort-35-wireless-headphones-II-Black.html?tp=60838) for Christmas... worth every penny, I smiled

Greg                      I also felt a tad embarrassed as I'd never really let myself go like that in sex, just replying to him with a hum as I turned the shower on and found some fresh towels for us to use.

Mycroft                 I stepped under the hot spray, pulling Greg in with me.

Greg                      I tried to let the embarrassment go as I stepped under the hot water, letting it run over my aching body. I gave Mycroft the shower gel and stood with my back to him as he began to wash me.

Mycroft                 I gently lathered Greg's back, then sliding my hands around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I liked hearing you," I said, kissing his ear. I spread the lather up over his chest, holding him close to me.

Greg                      "Yeah?" I muttered.  I guess I still held onto insecurities from my relationship with Caroline. I was just an open book to Mycroft so never really hid anything while I was with him, at home.

Mycroft                 "Mmm-hmm," I nodded, smoothing lather over his arms and shoulders. I turned us both, putting him under the shower, rinsing the suds from his body. I lifted his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You say the filthiest things... it's sexy..." I grinned.

Greg                      "Not too much?" I ask with an easier smirk and take the shower gel from him, my eyes on his chest as I lathered him in the banana-scented shower gel that I'd brought from my old flat.

Mycroft                 I closed my eyes as Greg spread lather over my chest. "Definitely not. I want to hear that more." I smiled

Greg                      "I really don't know when I became so insecure. You know I'm still the hard, tough and strong DI that keeps our streets safe, right?" I said softly as I moved down to his waist and down a bit of his legs. I hated being vulnerable in front of anybody.

Mycroft                 "And I am still the cold, emotionless man who can manipulate half the free world from my office. I will keep your secret if you will keep mine," I smiled softly.

Greg                      "Well, I kind of did when I gave you my grandpa’s ring," I smirked up at him.  The ring was safely tucked away in his bedside drawer until tomorrow, when Anthea said she could get it resized. I still held my ringed hand against his chest

Mycroft                 I put my hand over his, holding it tightly to my chest. "Who we are 'out there' has nothing to do with who we are here, when we are together." I said as I looked into his eyes.

Greg                      "When we're in this house... together..." I said softly, watching as he nodded and then continued with what he was saying.

Mycroft                 "I can let my guard down with you... I don't have to keep you out," I continued. "I am safe with you. I trust you, implicitly, and with my life. That is not something I say lightly, Greg."

Greg                      I searched his face and my chest ached where it was the most important thing that he could give me. I squeezed his hand, not really knowing what to say because I was the same, I wouldn't hold walls up around him. It was just the true me.

Mycroft                 Rinsing off the last of the soap suds, I turned off the water, and we stepped out of the shower. Walking into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, I fished around in the wardrobe, looking for a fresh set of pajamas. Greg stood in the bathroom doorway, towel hanging around his hip, looking at me with a silly grin.

Greg                      "Why don't you just sleep in your boxers like I do?" I suggested as I leant against the doorframe and watched him search through the wardrobe like he was trying to find Narnia.

Mycroft                 I froze and turned to look at him. I had never slept in less than a full set of pajamas - not even as a child. The idea of sleeping in just boxers was totally foreign for me. "I... I..." I couldn't find the words I wanted, instead just dropping my towel, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, and climbing into bed, pulling back the duvet invitingly.

Greg                      "If it makes you anxious, you don't have to do it. Not just for me." I said as I found my own boxers, half climbed into the bed and put my hand on his thigh. I was surprised that he couldn't have found the words that he wanted before.

Mycroft                 "I will try it," I said. It was foolish to be at all nervous about it - it wasn't like Greg hadn't seen and touched all of my skin, after all. He rather enjoyed it, in fact, based on his reactions.

Greg                      "What time are you and Anthea having the ring resized on Boxing Day?" I ask when I cuddle down with my head on his chest, my arm put across his stomach, his heart beat seeming very soothing.

Mycroft                 "She will pick me up shortly before lunch, and we will go to the jeweler and make a quick stop at my office. I shouldn't be away for more than a couple of hours." I ran my fingers through his silver hair, enjoying his warmth against me.

Greg                      "There's no rush. Me and Alice will be here, probably watching crap telly or we might brave the Boxing Day sales." I smiled against his skin and pushed down the insecurities I had once felt about this being too domesticated for Mycroft.

Mycroft                 I dozed off, feeling warm, safe, and deliriously happy, for probably the first time in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg                      I was actually glad to sit down with John for a pint where the last few days had been quite hectic. Mycroft was doing small bits of work here and there, the yard pulling me in for small things.

John                      I walk into the pub to see Greg already working down his first pint. I slide onto the booth across from him. “Hey Greg!”

Greg                      "Hey mate, how's things?" I smirked over the rim of my glass, my alcohol intake particularly low, even for Christmas, so I was going to allow myself a few beers this evening with John.

John                      “Good. Things are good. How about with you? You and Mycroft?” The waitress brings me a pint to match Greg’s and I take a sip.

Greg                      "Yeah, we're still getting congratulation cards and people beaming over us. I’m just glad to be having a drink with you to be honest." I smirked, finishing off my first pint and nodded at the waitress for another, "How about you and Sherlock?"

John                      “Good.” I almost squeak. I clear my throat. “Better since the last time we talked, after the accident.” I blush a little looking around. I sigh. We could always talk about our conquests with women, but this seemed different. But I desperately wanted to talk to someone that understood. I twist my glass around on the table.

Greg                      "I hear a but coming on." I said softly while I watched him twist the glass around the table. I know something's on his mind.

John                      “Not really... well...” I lean towards him, across the table. “Am I supposed to reciprocate? God, Greg this is all just so confusing.” I brush my hand over my face.

Greg                      "You do what feels natural to you.. you don’t have to push yourself just for him.. I know my limits and Mycroft knows his limits.. if it’s confusing then you spend some time figuring it out.." I said as the waitress placed another beer by me and I looked back at him

John                      “Yeah.” I take the last swig of my beer. “Can I get a Tennent’s this time?” I call to the waitress. I look back at Greg. “We had a lot of time to figure things out while in Sussex. It was... amazing. I think it was what we needed to finally find each other.”

Greg                      I sipped from my glass but smile, "That's great mate.. I know it’s a bit daunting but life is sometimes too short to sweat the small stuff.. How is he anyway? After everything?" I asked.

John                      The waitress drops off my fresh pint of Tennent’s. “Good. Back to his old self. I pay closer attention to what he’s working on, though. Nothing volatile when I’m out of the flat. He actually agreed! Can you believe it?” I grin.

Greg                      "No.. I need it in writing myself.. and what about the whole tea thing? Mycroft said he'd sorted it out with the Russian Delegate but I don’t get exactly what that means.." I chuckled at first and it had taken me nearly two weeks to recover from the poisoning.

John                      “We weren’t involved in that. Mycroft took care of it on his own, I imagine.” I say a little too coolly.

Greg                      "No, I know, I was just wondering how you were both after he got poisoned.." I raised an eyebrow at his tone, downing the last of my drink and I didn’t really know what Mycroft had done about it.

John                      “Oh, yeah. Sherlock was affected a little less than you. We went home the same day. I watched over him at home. We watched Bake off and ate Jaffa Cakes.” I chuckle, taking a swig of my beer.

Greg                      "Sounds like domestic bliss.." I chuckled, relaxing slightly and we'd drunk another three pints before we got back onto the subjects of our boyfriend again.

John                      “You know... he’s never called me his boyfriend until that day of the poisoning?” I say a little louder than necessary. “Came into the clinic ranting about sharing to kiss me! His Boyfriend!” I scoff.

Greg                      "Well maybe he just didn't feel comfortable announcing it yet.. It still feels weird calling Mycroft my fiancé sometimes so it's mainly just partner.." I waved for him to quieten down and sipped from my glass.

John                      “It’s not that. We just never decided on what to call each-other.” I say lowering my voice a bit.

Greg                      "You don't always have to put labels on everything.. You and Sherlock don't seem like the label type.." I wave my glass at him, the bar half full and there was a rugby match on in the background

John                      I shrug and take another sip of my beer.

Greg                      "At least Mycroft sorted the whole thing out about the Russian delegate, we shouldn't be getting anymore poisoned tea in.. Took me nearly two weeks to recover from that shit.." I smirked widely and saw something change in John.

John                      “He’s actually lucky this hasn’t happened before. I really surprised he doesn’t have protocols in place for excepting gifts from foreign delegates. Sloppy really.” I take a swig of my beer.

Greg                      "I don't think it was his fault that we got poisoned, John.. He isn't one of these people just to make enemies everywhere but he takes pride in protecting himself and those he cares about.." I insisted, taking a large swig of my beer.

John                      “Yeah, well, if Alice had gotten ahold of that box to make her tea, you’d be singing a different tune.”

Greg                      "If she had gotten a hold of that tea, Mycroft would have looked after her too.. This isn't his fault John, my job is just as dangerous as he is and I get that I can never truly rest easy.." I tried to soothe my anger, wondering why he was so bitter.

John                      I take down the last of my pint as the waitress drops off another. “Well, then you’re made for each other, then, aren’t you? No wonder you jumped to marriage so quickly.”

Greg                      "Excuse me?" I frowned angrily and I thought John had been a friend that understood. I now knew that he was a dick when he was drunk.

John                      “You heard me. It’s not even been 6 months. And your already engaged. I know Sherlock and I got together around the same time as you. You should tell Mycroft that it’s not a race.” The alcohol was making it easier for me to get angry. Sherlock and I had talked about this before I left. Well joked about it anyway. I couldn’t remember if he would he angry with me or not for starting a fight. Right now I didn’t care.

Greg                      "As the corny saying goes, love doesn't have a fucking clock John.. it was both me and Mycroft that had proposed, not just him and so what? If there's a hint of jealousy there then I will tell you that Mycroft pushed Sherlock to propose to you at our Christmas party.." I spat, clenching my fists.

John                      My face falls. “We don’t need his help. Or his meddling. We never have.” I say through gritted teeth.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, sure.. you keep believing that.." I shake my head and go to stand up when John jumps up is well. I didn’t care whether I got into a fight with him but I don’t think it'd look good on the pub we were in.

John                      I jump up after him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Greg                      "Mycroft has always looked out for you two and has always been there to push you two together that little bit more.. you don’t think he was but he was, you should give him more credit.." I waved, knowing we were going to be kicked out if we kept going.

John                      I huff, crossing my arms. “And you don’t think he’s been manipulating you this whole time too? You can’t honestly tell me he never pulled the whole kidnapping you trick. “Oh please watch after my brother. I worry about him constantly. I’ll pay you to not arrest him. Just call me.” My voice was high pitched and mocking.

Greg                      "He did offer me money to look out for Sherlock but you know John, Im more of a man than you think I am.. You think that you changed Sherlock? Made him a better man? Like fuck you did, Mycroft did that when they were growing up.. staying up through late nights with him when he'd OD'd, sitting with him through danger nights and teaching him how to use his head for good.. controlling it.." I growled and stepped more into his face.

John                      “You could’ve fooled me. Had him brainwashed into believing that relationships and love were a bad thing. Not only did I have my own issues to work through, I had to teach him how to love me back at the same time. And it’s clear it was all an act on Mycroft’s end. He dropped it real damn quick for you.” I snort, not backing away.

Greg                      "Mycroft is his own man and so is Sherlock.. I don’t know of any relationship Sherlock has previously been in so don’t start blaming his brother just because of his inexperience in relationships.. Just because you have to teach him how to fuck you.." I hissed and pushed him away from my face, my blood absolutely boiling.

John                      “Fuck you, Greg!” I shove hard in the chest.

Greg                      "Just fuck off you wanker.." I finally shouted as the anger got too much and swung with my right hook to cut John's lip open. I barely registered the bouncer shouting at us, the rest of the pub trying to keep out of it.

John                      I take swing back at him, hitting him across the cheek. He stumbles back and I’m about to stalk towards him when I feel a pull on the back of my collar.

Greg                      I manage to stabilize myself with a table when I stumble back and then also feel a hand on my collar, both of us being hauled/thrown out of the pub. I didn’t bother fighting it and I caught my feet before I could do more damage on the street.

Bouncer               "That's enough of that, boys," I said, grabbing the blond man by the collar. The other man jumps up and steps toward me, and I grab him, too. "You two need some fresh air, and to stop fuckin' up my bar," I said, pulling them both toward the front door. Once we were outside, I gave them each a shove, in opposite directions. "Work out your issues out here. And don't come back in unless you're sober." I snarled, heading back into the bar, slamming the door behind me.

I yelled to the bartender, "Hey, Billy, you should probably let London's finest know about those two drunken sods out there...

* * *

DI Weatherby      **arrives on scene** **laughs** When the call came in that two gents were fighting I had no idea it'll be you two! Oh, this is priceless you betcha!" **still laughing** "in the car boys"

Greg                      "No, no, come on.. We don’t need that, we just need to go home.." I waved at Weatherby and I was the first to be shoved into the car where it was the rules. I then saw John trying to fight one officer and just shook my head as I accepted our fate.

John                      I stumble as we are unceremoniously thrown onto the pavement. I groan holding my face. “Who the hell are you?” She was way to cheerful for my mood. I ignore her request to climb into the car. I turn and walk away.

DI Weatherby      "You! Stay put!" **I point at Greg. "You get back here" *yells to John.** "don't make me taze you!" *gosh darn drunks. *

John                      “Get off me I’m going home.” I grumble. I’m wrangled into hand cuffs and shoved into the back of a police car. I rest my head on the barrier in front of me. What the hell had just happened?

DI Weatherby      "You boys play nice til we get to the station and i won't file paperwork." **mom glare**

 **giggles all the way to NSY** puts them in the same cell

**guffaws can be heard all the way down the hall as she leaves**

Greg                      I wince at how much my eye is beginning to bruise inside the cell, my head being down all the way through the yard until we were put into cells. This would definitely get back to my team and it would be hard to come into work in a couple days times.

John                      “What the fuck, Greg? You hit me.” I call to him.

Greg                      "Yeah and you hit me.." I sighed softly and was beginning to sober up slightly where we were now in the same cell. I rubbed my face lightly, all of my anger gone.

John                      “You hit me first.” My lip had stopped bleeding but it was pretty swollen.

Greg                      "We're both drunk John.. I was angry and I'd been trying to stop myself all night to not do that.." I looked up at him with my good eye, both of us sitting at opposite ends of the cell.

John                      “Yeah.” I chuckle. “I was angry too. Sorry, it was stupid.”

Greg                      "I know and I’m sorry too.. We really should have stopped drinking when we got around to talking about our partners.." I smiled weakly and was dreading the thought of Weatherby having to call Mycroft in the morning.

John                      “Think we’ll have to stay here all night?” I say laying back on the bench.

Greg                      "Yeah, probably or until the early hours at least.. I expect Weatherby will want to have her little laugh.." I lean back against the wall and knew I wouldn’t be sleeping tonight with the headache I have.

John                      I close my eyes, trying to will away the pain in my face and the headache coming on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Mycroft                 Knowing Greg would be out late, having pints with John, I called Sherlock. "Care to meet me for dinner, little brother? My treat..."

Sherlock               Putting down the samples I was working on I survey the table, sighing slightly. The experiment was going well but was slightly boring due to my promise to John. Fiddling with the phone I finally answer, "What are you after Mycroft?"

Mycroft                 "I'm not after anything, Sherlock. I just thought with Greg and John otherwise engaged this evening, you and I should talk." Things had been uncomfortably tense between us at Christmas, and I needed to smooth ruffled feathers.

Sherlock               Pushing a petri dish around the table with a finger I think for a moment, then glance at the fridge. "Fine. Only because John hasn't been shopping for a while."

Mycroft                 "Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes." I disconnected the call.

Sherlock               Dropping my phone onto the table I stretch a little, yawning. I'm still dressed in ratty old pajamas overlaid with my brown lab coat. I wouldn't have accepted the invitation but John had filled the fridge with all manner of disgusting, healthy veg. Eventually I drag myself in for a shower, taking my time so Mycroft has to wait

Mycroft                 I pull up to 221B, and of course, Sherlock isn't standing outside. Parking the car, I got out and entered the flat, walking upstairs to the living room, to find Sherlock peering into his microscope in the kitchen, hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

Sherlock               Adjusting my microscope, I try and ignore my brother, letting my hair drip down my back and letting my thoughts wander a little to what I could do to the veg in the fridge to make John give up on our healthy eating phase

Mycroft                 I sat in Sherlock's chair, leaning back and crossing my legs comfortably. "Will you be ready to go soon?" I asked expectantly. This conversation was going to be easier with a glass or two of wine, and without the distractions of his flat.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I give up on my experiment, not answering but standing, making the chair clatter as I stalk off towards my bedroom

Mycroft                 I chuckled to myself as I waited for him to reappear. I anticipate it will take him 13 minutes to be sufficiently dressed - no reason for him to hurry on my account, I thought, as I glanced at my watch.

Sherlock               At exactly 13 minutes and 10 seconds I stride back into the living room, dressed in one of my fine suits with a charcoal grey shirt, finger combing my curls into place, "Oh, you're still here Mycroft."

Mycroft                 I stood up, smoothing my waistcoat as I did. "Of course. Let's go, then. I assume your experiment can wait?" I nodded toward the kitchen table.

Sherlock               Adjusting my jacket I nod, striding to the coat hook and pulling on my coat, "Since John made me promise not to perform any interesting experiments while he's not here..."

Mycroft                 "The doctor is a wise man," I said, leading the way downstairs. I walked up to the BMW, Sherlock just staring at it.

Sherlock               Pausing I eye the car, then Mycroft, then the car, then I turn slowly to peer both ways down the street, "What are you up too Mycroft?"

Mycroft                 "Nothing. This is not business, it's personal. It's family," I stressed the last word. "Get in."

Sherlock               My eyes narrow at his words, gritting my teeth slightly and already regretting coming, "Is Lestrade coming too then?" There's a small cloud of sulk starting to form around me as I slip into the passenger seat

Mycroft                 "No. Just us. Greg and John are off at the pub, as I understand it, watching rugby and drinking pints." I pulled the car into the roadway, driving through traffic to our destination. When we arrived at the restaurant, I handed my car key to the valet, and we walked inside. The maître d’ recognized me immediately, of course, and directed us to a table in the back of the room.

Sherlock               I follow in silence, my hands pushed deep into my pockets and hunched over slightly. Usually I like to give an air of power in these places but, as I'm here with Mycroft, I try and be as scruffy and sulky as possible

Mycroft                 The waiter arrives and hands us each a menu. I already know what I am having, so I wave to Sherlock, "Anything you like, Sherlock. My treat, remember..." The waiter steps away for a few minutes, returning with a bottle of [Chateau Lafite Rothschild 2009](https://www.wine.com/product/chateau-lafite-rothschild-2009/111778), pouring us each a glass.

Sherlock               Eyeing the menu I shake my head, waving it off and slouching down into my chair more, "I'll have whatever you're having. You seem quite at home here."

Mycroft                 I look at the waiter and nod, and he scurries off to the kitchen. "What is going on, Sherlock? You haven't been yourself in weeks." I asked, the concern on my face quite genuine.

Sherlock               Narrowing my eyes a little I try and deduce Mycroft, only getting vague cues about concern from him which can't be true. Sitting up slightly I reach for my glass, grudgingly taking a sip of what is delicious wine, "Nothing's going on Mycroft."

Mycroft                 "You are a terrible liar, little brother," I smiled, my eyes sparkling just a little. "Ever since you nicked Father's lighter, and tried to tell me you didn't have it..."

Sherlock               Taking another sip of wine I roll my eyes, both elbows on the table firmly in a manner I know irritates him whenever he takes me anywhere fancy, "Some would say I'm too good a liar."

Mycroft                 "I took the switch for that, you know... I never told Father that you were using the lighter for an experiment..." My smile faded a little.

Sherlock               My eyes narrow slightly across the table, my upper lip curling just a little, "That's the story of our lives, isn't it brother? You're the perfect one covering for me while I run riot."

Mycroft                 "And I always will. It's become a habit, I'm afraid. I worry about you," I sighed. "You weren't yourself at Christmas... something is bothering you."

Sherlock               I stay silent now, my fingers tapping on the stem of the wine glass, suddenly losing my taste for it. My gaze drops to the table cloth, tracing the very slightest hint of a crease along one corner to distract myself from Mycroft

Mycroft                 I reached across the table and rested my hand on Sherlock's. "Talk to me," I said quietly.

Sherlock               His action startles me. We never usually use physical contact between us. My hand jumps and I sit back suddenly, my whole manner now screaming wariness and defense. "What are you doing Mycroft?" My words are spat coldly, "Why are you tormenting me still?"

Mycroft                 I pull my hand back sadly. "Please, Sherlock... let me help. Let me in."

Sherlock               Narrowing my eyes I glare across the table, the hand clutching my wine tightening on the stem till my knuckles stand out white, "Why would you let me in when you've spent all this time pushing me away?"

Mycroft                 I took a long drink of my wine. "Because ... doing so was a mistake. Family is all one has, and I spent so long trying to control you, I lost sight of that."

Sherlock               My hand tightens even more, my teeth gritting as I snarl, "Family is all we have, yes. You have your lovely, normal little family now and I have John."

Mycroft                 "We have been family far longer, Sherlock. I would sacrifice anything for you, you know. Right now, I want to know what has hurt you so deeply, and what I can do to help make things right."

Sherlock               Shaking my head I wince, "We were only family until you could get rid of me. Don't pretend you still care about me Mycroft. You just run home to your lovely, normal, loving family and leave your damaged little brother alone."

Mycroft                 "We were always family... going away to uni didn't change that. I was home as much as I could be. I'm sure it was quite a sight when I ran through the woods with you at 16 years old, wearing a pirate hat and carrying a wooden sword. And I wouldn't have changed it for the world," I smiled fondly at the memory.

Sherlock               Shuffling in my seat my hand finally starts to release the death grip on my glass, my gaze dropping back to the table, "I would have changed it. I would have changed it so you never went away again and left me."

Mycroft                 My face fell. I didn't know how to respond to that. I'd known he'd become increasingly withdrawn when I was away from home, only opening up after I'd been home for a while, but I'd never realized how lonely he really was. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

Sherlock               An apology is the last thing I expected. My face flies up to stare at Mycroft with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, my hand finally twitching and breaking the delicate stem of the wineglass, sending the bulb crashing to the floor and spilling very expensive wine all over it

Mycroft                 I jumped up when Sherlock's glass shattered, grabbing his hand to see if he'd been hurt.

Sherlock               I seem in a mild state of shock, my hand unhurt and quickly withdrawn back into the safe folds of my jacket, trying to mutter an apology over the glass and the wine, "Sorry...that just...happened."

Mycroft                 The wait staff scurries over to our table, cleaning up the broken glass, and replacing it with another apologetically. A few minutes later, the waiter returns with our meals, perfectly-cooked steaks with baby potatoes and green beans.

Sherlock               Waving my hand in a silent and awkward apology to the waiter I sit back in my chair, regarding my brother with suspicion now and not touching my food yet, "Why did you apologise? You never apologise."

Mycroft                 "I missed you, too, you know," I commented. "Uni was lonely for me - I didn't have friends. I sunk myself into my school work, instead. A poor substitute for friends, I now realize."

Sherlock               Picking up my fork I start to send some of the beans on a voyage around the plate to see new lands instead of my stomach, "You always told me that friends would always turn in the end. That only those who were useful were worth keeping close."

Mycroft                 "Has John turned on you?" I asked, cutting a piece of steak as I looked at Sherlock's sad expression.

Sherlock               Glancing up I prepare a rather savage little comeback but hold it as I see Mycroft's concern, dropping my gaze back down to the food, "No. But you've left again."

Mycroft                 I look at him, surprised. "I haven't gone anywhere, Sherlock..." I said slowly.

Sherlock               Stabbing the steak with my fork, the sound of expensive dinnerware meeting silver tines almost covers my words, "You have. You've left me again."

Mycroft                 Suddenly, I understood. Setting down my fork, I looked him in the eye. "So you think by including Greg and his daughter in my life, I am leaving you again?" I shook my head, a small smile on my lips. "I remember when Mummy brought you home. She and Father were so excited - another little one in the house. I, however, was not at all enamored of you. I was angry that you were going to take some of their attention - their love - away from me. I avoided you as much as possible for months." "Then, one afternoon, I was out in the woods by our home, and managed to take a nasty spill out of a tree. Father heard me, and both he and Mummy came running. Luckily, my injuries were minor - a couple of stitches on my forehead, and my wrist in a cast for a few weeks - but that's when I realized that you weren't taking anything away from me. They still loved me, and could love us both. "Greg isn't taking anything away from you, Sherlock. I'm still here for you, like I've always been."

Sherlock               Raising my head very slowly I peer at Mycroft, once more than nine year old with a sword running alongside his brother. Once more that nine year old watching his older brother leave him for university. Swallowing, I murmur, "You didn't care if I was hurt. You just wanted to hit me for harming Greg. You didn't care if I was poisoned too. You just wanted to know if I was responsible for the tea."

Mycroft                 I sighed. "Both of those over-reactions I have apologized for, Sherlock. It's a challenge to be protective of two people, when circumstances tend to pit the two of them against each other. And your behavior of late has left me to question if you still cared for me." I took another long sip of my wine, staring blankly into the glass.

Sherlock               Squirming a little in my chair I push my plate away untouched, "I've tried to be part of your family. Your new family. But I'm not good at this. I'm not good at being normal. I just upset Lestrade and make you suspicious."

Mycroft                 "Don't be normal. Be Sherlock." I smiled.

Sherlock               "I can't be." My shoulders slump, "I've tried so hard. I've given up now though. I have my John and you have your family. You don't need to babysit me anymore."

Mycroft                 Swallowing another bite of steak, I replied, "That is not a task I wish to give up, little brother. As I said, it's habit now." I signaled the waiter to take our plates away, and to bring dessert.

Sherlock               Glancing up I give a small shrug of my shoulder, then wave my hand between us aimlessly, "I'm not good at...this. Unlike you." I wait in silence a few moments for the waiter to return, before my lips quirk in a tiny, lopsided smile, "I'm your habit? Maybe you should try cocaine instead? It may be less expensive and less damaging to your health."

Mycroft                 "Cocaine has other... drawbacks, I'm sure you've noticed," I was happy to see that little impish smile on him again. The waiter returned with our desserts, setting a plate of baklava in front of Sherlock, and a slice of tiramisu in front of me.

Sherlock               I'm about to reply when my plate makes it's debut, my eyes lighting up, "You remembered."

Mycroft                 I smiled. "Of course, 'Lock. You always had a weakness for honeyed treats..." The joy in his eyes warmed my heart, and I took a small bite of my dessert.

Sherlock               Picking up a piece with my fingers I bite into it, making a small hum of pleasure before trying to take another stab at the whole emotions thing, "I...like Lestrade. He's a good man. I remember when I was poisoned trying to tell you something. About the tea." shaking my head I take another bite, "I don't remember what. I just know I was scared I had messed everything up. Again."

Mycroft                 "I received a fairly jumbled text message from you, but by the time the ambulance arrived at Baker Street, you had already taken a cab to John's surgery. You were... not fully yourself, apparently. I spoke to John while you were asleep at the hospital." I took another bite of the tiramisu - it was positively decadent, and I closed my eyes, savouring it.

Sherlock               I seem to be making up for the uneaten main course, biting into a second piece of baklava, honey dripping off my fingers and my lips, "When I read the texts, after I recovered, I wasn't surprised. You made a logical deduction based on evidence and my past behaviour. I couldn't be angry at you." I lower my eyes slightly, "I was just guilty that I had been the one to serve the tea." my voice is now a whisper, "And a little hurt you never asked if I was all right."

Mycroft                 "I sent the ambulance as soon as I knew something was wrong. You have no idea how relieved I was to hear from John that you'd arrived at his surgery..."

Sherlock               My eyes narrow, pausing in my devouring of the sweets, staring at him, "You did? Then..." hesitating, I tilt my head, licking the honey off my lips before finally meeting his eyes again, "That actually does make me feel a little better. Maybe I'm getting the hang of these emotion things after all."

Mycroft                 "I'm not as good at emotions as I let on, Sherlock. They have a tendency to get the better of me, in fact. Something we both need to work on, perhaps." I took the last bite of my cake, and pushed the plate away.

Sherlock               Pushing my own plate away I sit, licking my fingers and contemplating the shift in our relationship, feeling a truce has been called somewhere, "John assists me. I think Lestrade is your goldfish." my lips curve into a small smirk, "Maybe this could be a new business for you. They have guide dogs for the blind, so maybe you could advance guide goldfish for the emotionally unstable and repressed?"

Mycroft                 I laughed. "We would both need goldfish, then, brother mine. Perhaps John can take on both roles for you? The Consulting Detective and his Goldfish Assistant?" I snickered.

Sherlock               Leaning back in my seat I finally chuckle, reaching for my glass of wine and tasting it, letting it mingle and chase the notes of honey around my mouth, "John is more than a goldfish. He is more a shark. Or maybe one of those jellyfish that looks harmless but when you step on it you die."

Mycroft                 "So a business providing guide sea-life? That seems complicated... perhaps we should just keep our own, and let the rest of the world be jealous?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock               Chuckling more I relax, something I haven't felt in many years when sitting across from my brother, "Maybe brother." eyeing him with a slight smile I nod, "Would Lestrade be your shark?" Frowning now I pat my trouser pocket, "Speaking of John, I should text him to let him know the flat is still standing. Then head back to it."

Mycroft                 "I'm sure he knows, if the fire brigade hasn't been past the pub. I'll take you home," I rose from the table, nodding to the waiter, as we headed back to my car. The valet was waiting, and handed me my keys.

Sherlock               Nodding I stand too, adjusting my jacket and then swiping the rest of the bottle of wine off the table, secreting it inside my jacket for the drinking pleasure of John later, "For once I won't complain about riding in one of your cars Mycroft. "

Mycroft                 I stopped by the driver door, and silly grin on my face. "You want to drive?"

Sherlock               My eyebrows fly up, then I make a grab for the keys without even asking if he's sure

Mycroft                 I shake my head, laughing as I walk around to the passenger side. "Try to mind the speed limits this time... the paperwork is tedious." I climbed in and fastened my seatbelt as Sherlock did the same, starting the car and moving into traffic.

Sherlock               Shoving the half full bottle of wine down besides us I grin, my eyes gleaming, "Keeping to speed limits would be a waste of this car." before turning it into a more open road, taking a scenic route back to Baker street and opening the engine, roaring away from the restaurant


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Mycroft                 I woke up to my phone chirping in my pocket. I had fallen asleep on the sofa, apparently, and it was early morning now. I looked at the phone bleary-eyed, not recognizing the number. "Holmes here" I answered gruffly.

DI Weatherby      "Morning Mikey. How's by you?

Mycroft                 I scrubbed my face, trying to wake up. I looked at the phone in disgust at the shortening of my name. "It's Mycroft. Who the hell is calling me at this god-awful hour?" I snarled.

DI Weatherby      "Donna here. 'Peers your Greg had a coupla two three drinks last night and found himself in a spot outside the bar. Picked em up and brought em down to sober up."

Mycroft                 That woke me up. It suddenly registered why I recognized the voice on the phone. "Found himself in a spot? What exactly happened. Was John with him?"

DI Weatherby      "John's his name? Huh. Seems they got kicked out the bar and I got called to pick up some drunks. Woulcha know I get there an' find a DI with a black eye.

**still giggling**

"Mr Greg don' seem like the type to get fisty after a few Brewskis"

Mycroft                 "Who hit him?"

DI Weatherby      "Thinkin the little blonde guy but they seemed right as rain after they got to the tank. Made 'em cellies hopin' to calm ‘em down… bit o time and a good nap was what they needed."

Mycroft                 "When can I come pick him up?"  I sighed heavily, getting up off the sofa. This promised to be an interesting story

DI Weatherby      "Whenever you can get them. Not like I'm keepin’ him forever. Just a bit of a time out. Seems some men will always have a bit of boy in them that needs a time out every now and then. I remember one time where Jimmy, that's the lawyers kid, went and had himself –“

Mycroft                 "Have you called someone to pick up John, as well?" I interrupted her storytelling. It was far too early for that sort of thing. I just didn't have the patience.

DI Weatherby      "Didn't know who to call ya know. You know him, so give me a number and I'll call contact them next you betcha."

Mycroft                 "He's my brother Sherlock's... Flatmate." I gave her Sherlocks phone number." I will be there within the hour." Before she could start on her next story, I disconnected the call.

Sherlock               **incoming call from Sherlock**

Mycroft                 With a heavy sigh, I answered the phone." Good morning Sherlock. Though somehow I don't think it's good."

DI Weatherby      Not the first time I've called bout a row and no big dealeo to call bout another. The first time I called someone was this kids mother and it was a bit embarrassing cause she'd been my teacher in the first grade. Sweetest woman ya ever could meet before she had a coupla brewskis

 **notice I'm talking to a dead line** uffda not like i was just rambling...

Sherlock               "Is John there with you?" My voice holds an edge of slight panic. "I lost track of time playing my violin when I got home and then I checked and John didn't come home and our bed hasn't been slept in and his old bed hasn't been slept in as I thought he may have gone up there if he was a little drunk but he didn't and so I'm unsure where he is so maybe he went home with Lestrade?" there's a slight sound of panting after my lightning fast speech.

DI Weatherby      **just gonna gimme a cup before I make the next call**

**totally gonna get sidetracked. I meant to call Mycroft right after I put them in the cell**

Mycroft                 "Sherlock, calm down. Apparently, John and Greg had a little... disagreement last night, and spent the night enjoying the hospitality of the MPD. I expect DS Weatherby will be calling you shortly, if you would be so kind as to get off your phone..."

Sherlock               There's noise from down the phone, the sound of something bumping to the floor followed by rustling, "I'm going to the cells." before hanging up without waiting for an answer.

Mycroft                 I shook my head wearily, and hung up. Looking at my watch, I decided I had just enough to shower and change before heading off to pick Greg up. Sherlock would get there first, I was sure.

Sherlock               I fly down the stairs, hailing a taxi that always lurks around Baker street. I'm still dressed in the same suit from last night but still looking rather immaculate. The taxi soon drops me by the cells, a place I'm all too familiar with and I'm striding inside. The officer on duty seems a little surprised at seeing me on the other side of the desk for once, quickly leading me towards the drunk tank.

DI Weatherby      **I'm just a few steps behind Sherlock** "oh Shirley...lock. Sherlock.  "Was just gonna call ya bout your Johnny over there."

Greg                      I must have dropped off at some point still leaned against the wall as I stirred with my head between my knees, my neck cricked and my head feeling like I'd gone many rounds with Mike Tyson. I heard voices coming down the hallway and I recognized one as Sherlock’s.

John                      I start awake when I hear Sherlock’s voice echoing down the hall. I try to lift my head but it’s pounding.

Greg                      I wince as the drunk tank door was opened with a loud thud, it just about stirring John and I then heard the groan of agony from his own head. I imagined mine would be a bit worse from the black eye I had form his punch

Sherlock               My eyes widen at the now familiar voice behind me, quickly ducking into the cell and slamming the door closed again, trapping all three of us inside and Donna outside, "Go away! I'm here legally..." I add under my breath, "..for once."

* * *

DI Weatherby      "The boys seem fair ta middlin now so you can take em on up whenever. You want a cup or donut? I just got some from that little shop down on, what ya call it, something Shire or something--

Sherlock               I hold the cell door closed so she can't get in with us, snapping, "No. We need coffee from the other place. The shop that's around 20 minutes walk away. Please go and get it for us."

DI Weatherby      **door wasn't locked when you closed it so I push it open**

John                      Sherlock slams the cell door and I hold my head and groan.

DI Weatherby      **so happy to be asked to help** oh, I can do that. Gonna a couple few mos (moments) and I'll be back quicker than a grasshopper in a fire" *voice fades as I walk away.

Sherlock               Taking a deep breath I slump against the door a little in relief, then finally turn to regard John and Greg with a slightly puzzled look

Greg                      I stand up slowly and hold my own head, using the wall as leverage as I try to get used to standing again. "Does Mycroft know where I am?" I croaked to Sherlock

DI Weatherby      ***please tell me door finally locked and now all three are stuck inside***

Sherlock               Waving my hand at Greg I step closer to John, seeming slightly nervous for some reason, "Yes, yes, Graham. He knows. I thought he may be here already."

John                      I groan, my head pounding and my lip hurting too much to correct him.

Sherlock               My eyes narrow as I quickly deduce some of what must have happened, then shake my head, keeping my voice quite loud and almost cheerful, "I feel rather amused being in this position. This must be what my brother feels like when he comes to bail us. Or you Lestrade!"

Mycroft                 I arrive at the detention area just as DS Weatherby walks up, carrying a tray of coffees. "Good morning, Donna," I said, trying to sound friendly, despite the rude awakening and the early hour. I held the door open for her.

Greg                      "Sherlock.." I warn with an icy glare and I was dreading the fact of seeing Mycroft's face of having to bail me out. He'll be so angry, disappointed? That made me feel even more sick than the hangover.

Sherlock               Feeling quite amused with the situation now I have John back in my sight, almost unharmed, I turn and smugly go to open the door. Then I pause. Pulling again. Harder. The door rattles but doesn't move.

DI Weatherby      "Brought that coffee. Didn't know ya'd be here Mycie or Ida gotcha one too.

Mycroft                 "That's fine, Donna. I had coffee before I left home. Shall we go retrieve the DI?"

DI Weatherby      "I just need a bit to find my keys. I know it's around here somewhere. I had it when I went to let the tall one into the cells. **patting down pockets**

 **opens drawer** oh that's where it went!"

**holds up a mini snowglobe of Wisconsin**

Sherlock               Gripping the bars of the door I snarl, shaking them and barking, "Open. I'm not a criminal. It's these two who are the barbarian brawlers and deserve to be here."

DI Weatherby      "He's sure got some pretty hair. I know some gals back home that would sell their kidney for a bit o that curl."

DI Weatherby      **looking through another drawer** What's his secret ya know?

Mycroft                 "I suspect it's genetics," I say absently, watching Sherlock worth himself into a froth over the locked door. "Calm down, Sherlock. You're making a fool of yourself,” I hissed at him

DI Weatherby      **looks Mycroft up and down** but aren't you brothers?? What did ya do to your hair?  ***gasp*** oh not what I meant. You got nice hair too ya betcha

Mycroft                 "I am... older... than my brother..." I said, feeling a little self-conscious about it.

Greg                      I stay back where Sherlock is starting to panic and I can hear Mycroft’s tone of voice, seeing it was around 7am in the morning. I kept my arms folded and the fear away from my bruised face.

Sherlock               Shaking the bars one last time I huff, turning and stalking into the cell to flop down on the bench, "John. I was worried about you. Gavin, stop worrying. My brother will forgive you I'm sure. Sentiment will compel him."

John                      I glance up at him above me. “I’m sorry. I should have tried to call.”

Sherlock               Giving a shrug, I smirk at John, gesturing with my hand for him to come closer, "Usually you're the one bailing me out after worrying about me all night. It's hard for me to complain when you have one night of role reversal."

DI Weatherby      "Ah ha! Oh wait that's the key to the bubble car... Why they got such weird little cars round here. "

Mycroft                 "So how are they, Sherlock?"

DI Weatherby      **shocked face** now I remember where bouts it was. I set the keys down at the coffee house. **hands Mycroft the three coffees** Why doncha give them boys these and I'll be back quick as you please. *

John                      I scootch up to rest my head in his lap. I pout my lips trying to accentuate the fat lip I had acquired.

Sherlock               Reaching down I gently press a finger to John's lip, inspecting it and then chuckling, "Fighting with the police John, really?" before calling back loudly...maybe a little too loudly, "John is fine but I think Lestrade may be feeling a little apprehensive. I believe this is what's known as family bonding time"

Mycroft                 "Greg?" I asked.

Sherlock               "Who?" I call back, feeling in a slightly cheeky mood for some reason.

Greg                      "Yeah?" I call back softly and I'd mainly been stood back against the wall with my arms folded, watching the cell door.

John                      “The 'police' hit me first.” I pout up at him.

Mycroft                 "Greg, love, come to the door. I have coffee for you. And for John." I waited by the window for Greg to come into my line of sight.

Greg                      "I'm alright, I have a shitty hangover and I think John might need two coffees this morning.." I smirked a bit but did wave so Mycroft could at least see my hand to know I was in the cell with them.

Sherlock               Stroking my thumb back and forth across John's lip I glance up at Lestrade, then back to John, "Did you kiss and make up?"

John                      Suddenly taking him seriously, I choke out. “What??! No!”  That made my head pound harder.

Mycroft                 My voice got darker. "Greg... come to the door..."

Greg                      I try not to wince at the tone, looking at John to answer Sherlock. I slowly walked into his line of sight and I was trying to stand on the side that didn't have my black eye.

Sherlock               I offer John a small smirk, before looking up at Lestrade, my eyes quite amused and even understanding, "Lestrade..."

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, his stance obviously indicating he was hiding something from me. I handed one of the cups of coffee through the window. "Drink this. I have another for John, and one for Sherlock as well."

Greg                      I handed the cups to Sherlock and John first, taking the last for myself and I was waiting for the speech that he would usually give to his brother. I kept my eyes on my coffee waiting for him to say something.

Sherlock               Taking the coffee, I offer Lestrade a small nod, settling back with John to await our release in a rather too practised manner

John                      I sit up a bit to take a sip of coffee and then lay back in his lap, not wanting to sit up just yet.

Mycroft                 I walked away from the cell, taking a seat near the desk sergeant, so I could take care of any paperwork that might be required. Greg was obviously upset by last night's events, and I saw no reason to make him even more uncomfortable by forcing him to talk here. We would talk at home.

Sherlock               Watching the limited interaction between my brother and Lestrade I frown, then point at the bench next to me, "Lestrade. I want to talk to you."

Greg                      "I'm alright Sherlock, I get the joke, you being on the other side.." I wave as I sip my coffee and my heart had broken a little bit when Mycroft had just walked away. It worried me, made my hand shake.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I pat the bench now, trying to inject what I know is a calming tone to my voice, "I want to talk about you and John."

Greg                      I sigh and begrudgingly take a seat beside him, still watching the door where Mycroft had once been.

Sherlock               Taking a sip of coffee I hesitate. I find myself in a rather strange position of being the 'responsible adult' for once and it makes me slightly nervous. Tilting my head I glance between them, "What happened?"

John                      I sit up then, and look across at Greg guiltily.

Greg                      I met John's eye and silently told him to tell Sherlock, my mouth losing the words as I was worried about what Mycroft was going to say to me.

Sherlock               Caught in the middle of their silent little exchange I roll my eyes, feeling my patience start to ebb already

John                      “Well, we were pretty drunk. We got into it about the poisoned tea and whose fault it was and wasn’t.” I didn’t feel like elaborating on the other part of the conversation.

Sherlock               Nodding I secretly wonder how my brother puts up with doing this for a living, openly trying to school my face into an encouraging look

John                      I look across at Greg, with a sheepish grin.

Greg                      I just let the conversation end and I stood when I heard keys clinking together along with Weatherby’s voice again speaking to Mycroft about me.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I give John a hard little, unamused look, before leaning to whisper to him, "You did manage to smooth things between you or is part of this silence because you're still angry?"

DI Weatherby      **walks in way to chipper for this early hour** Here ya are boys, one open gate to the barn" **unlocks cell** Turns out I had my keys in my coat pocket all this time wouldcha know.

Greg                      "Thanks Weatherby, I'll see you in a few days.." I give her the coffee as I nudge past and start walking down the hallway without even looking at Mycroft who was sat waiting for me. It was so embarrassing.

John                      “Can we just go home?” I groan and bury my head into Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock               I start to feel a little out of my depth. Looking up as the door opens I nod, trying to help John up and out to the desk, pausing by my brother and giving him a confused, rather pleading look

Mycroft                 "Greg... wait..." I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Or were you planning to walk home?" Greg turned toward me, and I froze.

Greg                      "I just need to get home Mycroft.." I said quietly and pulled myself from his arm so I could at least get out of the yard. I wiped my forehead, heading straight out the door.

Sherlock               Standing quietly to one side I watch the exchange with something close to distress, gripping John a little tighter

Mycroft                 I shot Sherlock a sympathetic look - he was going to deal with John on his own - and followed Greg out the door. Walking past him, I reached my car and opened the door for him. "Get in," I said, my tone allowing for no argument. I wasn't going to have him hail a cab - or worse, try to drive himself home - in this shape.

Greg                      I shut my good eye for a moment to take a deep breath, slowly sliding into the passenger seat of the car and knew his tone wasn't up for argument. I folded my arms again and couldn't hide my black eye this time when he got in beside me.

Mycroft                 I pulled into the roadway, and set about heading home. "Anything broken, or just bruised?" I asked quietly.

Greg                      "Black eye, John's got a good left hook on him.." I muttered with my eyes on the streets passing us.

Mycroft                 I nodded quietly. "To be expected... Left-handed, and with military training to boot." Silence settled over the car again.

Greg                      I just let my hands ring themselves as we got driven back to our house and you could have cut the tension with a knife. My head was still pounding, my feet heading in the door first as I opened it and I headed for the kitchen so I could at least have some painkillers.

Mycroft                 I followed Greg into the kitchen. He seemed intent on avoiding any conversation with me, and it was frustrating.

Greg                      "Did you want a cup of tea? Since I’m making one?" I asked softly as I downed two paracetamol dry and got the mugs out. I breathed out when Mycroft told me to look at him, my body slowly turning

Mycroft                 I gasped a little when I finally got a good look at his injuries. While I'm sure the swelling had diminished overnight, his face was still puffy and the shiner was in full bloom, all black and purple and red. I gently cupped his face in my hands, and kissed his forehead lightly.

Greg                      I relaxed slightly where his hands delicately cupped my face, his lips so soft against my forehead and I put my hands on his waist so he knew he could talk to me properly now.

Mycroft                 I ran my thumb along Greg's unbruised cheek, and looked to his eyes. "I would love a cup of tea," I said, "since you're making some anyway." I sat down at the table, and waited for him to join me.

Greg                      I searched for his face for a moment before going back to the tea and lightly put the mug in front of him when I sit down. I keep my hands around my mug, my head still pounding and my bad eye mainly closed.

Mycroft                 Ì looked at Greg expectantly. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? It was no slight disagreement, from the look of it."

Greg                      "We were just drunk. It was a stupid argument." I shook my head and knew John hadn't really meant the shit he'd said. It was the drink.

Mycroft                 I looked him in the eye carefully. "You really should stop defending my honour like that," Ì shook my head.

Greg                      "He was spewing absolute shit Mycroft, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Just sit there and listen to it all?" I snapped, sighing and looking down at my mug again when he raised an eyebrow at me.

Mycroft                 "By the color of your cheek, I'd say you gave as good as you got. Perhaps waiting until you were both sober and discussing it like adults would have been a sounder choice?" I said calmly.

Greg                      "It would have and we agreed that it was just because of the drink. His lip looked pretty bad anyway." I sighed, sipping my tea lightly and just wanted to forget last night.

Mycroft                 I finished my tea, and looked at him sadly. "Well, I do hope you discuss it with him, since you're uncomfortable discussing it with your fiancé." I rose, setting my empty mug on the counter. I set about putting together an ice pack for him.

Greg                      "He was going on about the whole tea poisoning crap. Saying you were sloppy because you didn't have security in place for receiving gifts and that we'd rushed into engagement. Saying shit about how sherlock is, how John's done most of the work and I just couldn't sit there and let him say it." I growled as I got up and chucked the mug into the sink go walk away.

Mycroft                 "You could have walked away. Instead, the two of you decided to resort to fisticuffs." I handed him the ice pack. "Sherlock and I worked out our own issues, and neither of us has a single bruise to show for it." I took his hand and led him to the study, sitting him on the sofa

Greg                      "As I said. We were drunk and trying to defend one another's partners." I said softly as I put the ice pack on my eye and sat down with him so we could have a proper chat.

Mycroft                 "Well, next time, perhaps let us defend ourselves," I sat down next to him and lay his head on my shoulder, my arm around him. "Do you think we have rushed?" I asked quietly?

Greg                      "No, of course not. That's what I was saying to John last night and I would have been more angry if I'd not said anything. I know alcohol doesn't help but you weren't there." I sighed and put my arm across his waist

Mycroft                 "Just promise me you'll do your best to avoid wakeup calls from DS Weatherby. she is far too chipped for this hour," I rolled my eyes playfully

Greg                      "Yeah, I promise. Just promise me you're not angry or disappointed about me defending your honour?" I looked up at him to search his face to gage his reaction.

Mycroft                 "Of course not," I kissed the top of his head. "But I still wish you would stop injuring yourself on my behalf."

Greg                      "Well. I'm just your knight in shining armour. And I don't think that's going to change much." I smiled against him and took my ice pack off my eye so he could have another look at my eye.

Mycroft                 I smoothed my thumb lightly over his bruised cheek. "I'm sure it looks worse than it feels, but you look positively dreadful." I smiled.

Greg                      "My hangover is worse. Don't worry." I almost grinned and smoothed my hand down the shirt he must have rushed to put on this morning to come get me.

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "I can imagine. I suspect John isn't faring much better." I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Would you like something to eat?"

Greg                      "Just some toast please. I can't stomach much else." I smiled weakly and turned my head when he started talking out in the kitchen.

Mycroft                 "Toast it is, then." I headed to the kitchen.

Greg                      "I'm sorry Weatherby woke you up at such a stupid hour. I'd just planned on a few nice pints with John to get away from work and everything." I called through and relaxed into the sofa.

Mycroft                 "Well, one of you had more on your mind." I replied, walking back in with toast and another mug of tea. "Alcohol is a surprisingly effective lubricant for the tongue."

Greg                      "Yeah. We did apologise to one another in the cells so what was said, is forgotten." I said simply as I took the toast. 


End file.
